I Love You
by WemmaIsAwesome
Summary: A Wemma story. Emma and Will are finally together and they love eachother dearly. What will happen when they take a step further?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first time writing a Wemma fanfiction on this website so please review! This is a twist on some episodes! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Will You Marry Me?

Will's POV:

I love her cute, hazel, Bambi eyes. I love her curly, ginger hair. I love her dimple in her nose. I love her crinkly gloves. It's safe to say, I love her. And I know she loves me. Staring at her now just makes this love for her intensify.

"I could just lean over and kiss you if I want to. And I want to." I leant over and our lips collided, for what seemed like the millionth time. Only this time, it meant something. It meant that she was mine, and I was hers. I pulled away at the sound of some boys wolf whistling and turned to face Emma. Her cheeks were crimson from the scene many children had just witnessed between us two.

"Wow." She exclaimed with a slight smirk on her face.

"I know." I replied.

"I love you Emma. I love you with all my heart and I can not express how much I do with words as simple as 'I love you'. I always knew you would be mine one day. I see Terri faking that baby as a chance. A chance to make you mine. It was like fate. Somehow God knew I loved you and you loved me! And here we are! I am sat opposite the most beautiful, adorable, wonderful woman in the world. And she is mine."

"Wow, Will. No one has ever said that about me! They've always laughed and bullied me at how crazy I am with my OCD and everything. You are so thoughtful! Thank you so much, Will. I never want to let you go."

"It is okay, my sweetie pie. I will always love you. And you are not crazy, Em! You have problems which you are sorting! And you would make a perfect housewife! To think my house could be constantly clean..." I gave her a wink and she gave me a playful slap on the arm.

"Hey! And you want to get married to me?" she blushed.

"Well, someday... What are you doing tonight?"

"Erm, nothing. Why?"

"Well, did you want to come over? I could cook? You can sleep if you want... But if it's too soon, then that's fine!"

"You can cook? And ooh! A sleepover! Sure, I will be there at 6?"

"Yes, a sleepover and I sure can! I cooked while Terri was sat doing her 'arts and crafts'. 6 is fine, honey." I walked to the side of the desk where Emma was and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait for tonight!" I gave her a cheeky wink and left.

I walked vigorously towards the choir room where the Glee kids were waiting. A few of them gave me a grin which I was not too sure on whether it was due to the scene they might of witnessed between me and Emma or a greeting. Rachel came rushing over to me with an assortment of sheet music.

"Mr Schue! Mr Schue! I was searching all night for the perfect song for Regionals and I think I have it! Drummer, guitarist, here's the sheet music."

"Yeah you may think that I'm a zero!  
But hey, everyone you wanna be,  
Probably started off like me?  
You may say that I'm a freak show!  
But hey, give it just a little time,  
I bet you're gonna change your mind!"

Wow, Rachel is really good but what about the other kids. Surely they deserve the chance to shine? I mean, Mercedes, wow. What a voice! Maybe I should listen to the others opinions more...

"All of the dirt you've been throwing my way,  
It ain't so hard to take.  
That's right!  
'Cos I know one day, you'll be screaming my name!  
And I'll just look away!  
That's right!

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth,  
So everyone can hear!  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down,  
Baby I don't care!  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out,  
You wanna be, you wanna be,  
A loser like me!  
A loser like me!"

"Well done, Rachel. Very good."

"So I think you'll agree we have a song for Regionals?"she queried.

"We sure do! Now guys, I need to tell you something. This sort of news you share with your family, and you're my family."

"Awhhhh!" the Glee kids sung in unison.

"Well, me and Miss P have been dating for just over 1 month now and, well, I think I want to marry her!" There were bounds of clapping throughout the choir room along with some wolf whistling.

"We're happy for you, Mr Schue." Said Mercedes.

"Thanks guys, but what I'm really here for is your help. I want you to put on a performance for Miss P. Any ideas?"

"Dance!" shouted Mike.

"She doesn't like mess, therefore no sweating. Sorry Mike!" Mike slumped back into his chair.

"A song? I could sing!" asked Rachel.

"No, sorry Rachel."

"A fashion show!" exclaimed Kurt.

Puck turned to Kurt and gave him an evil look. "Kurt... really?"

"Aha, no, sorry Kurt."

Then suddenly all of the kids went quiet and a brilliant idea came out of Sam's mouth.

"Synchronised swimming?"

"Uh, wow Sam. That's a brilliant idea! Synchronised swimming it is!" There were a few groans from the kids but this isn't going to be their day. This is Emma's and mine, whether they like it or not.

"End of Glee, kids, off you go. We will practise tomorrow!"

After the kids had scurried out, a red-headed beauty walked into my room.

"Well, what was that about? When the kids came out, they grinned at me like a group of chimps? Haha." She asked.

I walked up to her, picked her up and swung her around. "Well, hello my sweet. How are you? And that was nothing, just happy about the choice for Regionals."

"Oh, okay. And excited for tonight, honey!"

"Me too, let's go!" I grabbed her dainty hand and we walked to our cars. "Hey, instead of having a sleepover just tonight, how about we have a sleepover every night?"

"Is that an invitation to move in?" she questioned shyly.

"Yes, it is. What do you say? You can move in tonight? We can collect the rest of your stuff tomorrow!"

"Erm, okay then!" she beamed.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll see you at 6 then?"

"6 it is!"

I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. With that, we got in our cars and drove our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's POV:

As I got in my car and drove off, I felt so excited. Why wouldn't I be? I was about to move into my wonderful boyfriends apartment and give my virginity to him! Hopefully, I will actually go through with it this time. It wasn't so much the fact of, erm, doing... IT. It was more the fact that I loved him and I didn't want to let him down. I love Will with all my heart and I can't wait to start my life with him! I just don't want to be the one who ruins his sex life... I arrived at my drive, parked, turned the engine off and got out. I fumbled in my bag for my keys. The keys I will be using for the last time ever... I opened the door and walked in. I took a look around, taking in the place I had been living in for so long. I went to my bedroom and collected an overnight bag full of my neatly folded clothes and washing equipments. I then hopped into the shower and fully washed my hair and body until all the germs had gone. I got out and dried my hair and curled it. I got my yellow blouse and yellow and black spotted skirt on. I chose a little white, ¾ length cardigan to put on top. I picked up my overnight bag, my keys and phone and left.

Shortly after, I arrived at Will's. I lightly knocked on the door and, as handsome as ever, Will, opened the door. He leant over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Disappointment...

"Hello, sweet cheeks! You're a bit early!"

"A kiss on the cheek? Really? You should know me by now!" I reached up and planted my lips on his and we stood there kissing for 2 minutes. "Now that was better! And, yes... I am sorry! I just couldn't wait any longer to see you!"

"Wow, Em. That kiss was something else! And it's fine! I can't wait either!" he chuckled then opened his arms gesturing for me to come in. He shut the door behind me then took my bag and put it in his room.

"So, Will. What's for dinner?"

"It's creamy tomato pasta bake with a side of salad. Is that okay?"

"Yes, sweetie. That's fine."

"So, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, as long as it's not 'Armageddon' again!" we chuckled at the memory.

"Okay, anything for my little Cinderella. What about 'Singing In The Rain'?"

"Okay!" Will put the movie on and we cuddled up on the sofa.

Halfway through the movie, the oven alarm went off. Will got up to serve our dinner.

"Do you want any help?" I asked.

"No, that's fine, Em. You just sit down ready. Would you like some white wine?"

"Ooh! Yes please!"

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Will."

"It's my pleasure. Here you go. Creamy tomato pasta bake with a side of salad!" He gave me a plate with my dinner on and... my goodness. That smelt wonderful.

"Oh, wow, Will! It smells absolutely delicious!"

"Thank you, sweetie. Now tuck in!" We sat quietly chewing on our food. Regularly sipping our drinks, exchanging loving looks. That's the thing about Will. We are able to cope with the silence. It's not an awkward silence, it's a nice silence. We slowly finished our dinner and I complimented him on how good it was.

"Thanks, Em. What would you like for afters? I've got fruit, yoghurt, ice cream...?"

"Hmmmm... I think I'll go none of the above..."

"Oh okay..."

"What would you like?"

"I think I might have some fruit."

"Well... what about having something different?"

"Like what?"

"Me." I was hoping he would get the hint.

"W-what exactly are you proposing?"

"Take me to bed, Will. Please..." I gave him a sad look. Not because I was sad, because I wanted this so badly.

"Uh, wow, Em. That wa- yeah, okay, of course. I could never say no to you!" He took me bridal style up to his room and laid me on the bed. I started unbuttoning my blouse and him, the same. I then lowered my skirt and hopped out of it. He done the same with his trousers.

"W-wow, Em. Your body. It-it's just, wow."

"Wow. Thank's Will. You too.

"It-it's okay... wow."

"Hehe..." He lowered me back down and started making love to me. Our bodies, like a melody, working so beautiful together. I was no longer 'Freaky Deaky'. I was now, for the first time ever, taking control of my body. I don't know why I was so worried.

"Wow, Em. You are so good."

"Thank you, Will. You are too."

After a good half hour or so, we collapsed on our backs. Taking in sharp, wobbly breaths.

"Will... That was the best experience I have ever had and I am so glad that you were the one to take my virginity. Not some random person who doesn't appreciate me and my problems. Thank you, Will."

"Was my pleasure, honey. I didn't realise it was your first?"

"Well, I had never found the right person...I guess I have now."

"Awh, thank you, Em. I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Will's POV:

I woke to the sound of my alarm. I pressed the snooze alarm then rolled over to wake my sleeping beauty. Today was going to be a long day. Practise for the proposal without Emma knowing. I gently shook Emma.

"Wake up, sweetie. It's time to get up!" Emma rolled over and gave a slight groan. She battered her eyelids until they were wide awake. She looked kind of shocked.

"Are you okay, Em?"

"Erm, yeah. I just couldn't remember where I was for a slight moment. But then I remembered last night..." A grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, you liked that, did you?" I said, giving her a wink.

"Oh yes, General Schuester. You certainly took control last night."

"Ooh, flirty. I like it..." When Emma flirted, it was adorable. The corners of her mouth would turn up and she would just grin. "So, Cinderella. Should we get up now?"

"Ohhh, I don't want to. Can't we just lay here, together, all day?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"What, and pretend to both be sick?"

"Yes! Pleeeease!"

"You are normally the one to do everything as she's told! What has got into you?" I said sarcastically.

"Well... you did... last night!" With that, she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I heard her giggle at the crude comment she had just made.

"Ohhh, you wait missus. You wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Another crude comment. I heard her laugh, hole-heartedly this time. "I like this new Emma."

"So do I, sweetie. Now come on and get ready!" The shower turned on and I heard her humming to herself. She was humming "Like A Virgin". The first time we had tried... Why is she humming that?

"Em, why are you humming "Like A Virgin"?"

"Memories, my dear Will. Memories." I heard the shower turn off and she hopped out. She slowly opened the door then looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"Haha, go on, get out! I need to get ready!" She sighed a sigh of relief then left the bathroom. I got in, got showered, got out, got dressed and went down to the kitchen. "You hungry, babe?"

"Ooh, a little... Dessert didn't fill me up last night..." she said with a cheeky wink and a smirk.

"Oi, you! Stop being so dirty!"

"Sorry, daddy!" She stuck her tongue out and folded her arms.

"Shh! So, what do you want?"

"Hmm, can I have some toast, please?"

"You sure can, honey. Anything on it?"

"Butter, thanks."

"Toast and butter it is. Go and sit down. Would you like a drink? Apple, orange or pineapple?"

"Pineapple, please."

"Okay, here you go."

"Thanks." She sat peacefully eating her toast and sipping from her pineapple juice. She looked so adorable. By the time we had finished, it was time to leave. We decided to take Emma's car because hers is cleaner.

"So, any appointments today?" I asked while staring at her beautiful face.

"Erm, yes. With Dave Karofsky, Kurt, Sam and Mercedes and Lauren Zizes."

"Wow, sounds like fun!"

"Hmm. Well, what about you? What are you and the Glee kids doing?" I could NOT let her catch on...

"Oh, just, erm, practising for Regionals."

"Okay, honey." We arrived at William McKinley and we walked to Emma's office. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and we said our goodbye's, before I went to 'Glee'. I had told the kids to meet me at the pool with their costumes on. I walked into the pool stands and saw them all practising already.

"Oh, hey, Sir. We've done the routine and song! We'll show you!" shouted Sam from the other end of the pool. Rihanna's "We Found Love" started playing on the intercom. The routine was brilliant. And everyone could take part, even Arty. They had decided that I will walk down this platform on the water, then dive in, wearing a white tuxedo and top hat.

"Well done guys. This is fabulous. Kurt, when's your appointment with Miss P?"

"It's not an appointment. I chose that slot so you could get Miss P to come and see us and you can propose! It's at 10:30am."

"Brilliant idea, Kurt. We have roughly 20 minutes. You keep practising and I'll go over what I will say." They got to work straight away and so did I.

20 minutes had passed and I made my way to Emma's office. I knocked on her door and she looked up. She gave me the gesture to come in.

"Hey, I've only got a few minutes because I've got Kurt's appointment."

"Come with me." I held out my hand, waiting for her to take it. She finally took it and I lead her down the corridor. I had various people give her white roses, even Sue. She kindly accepted every single one and gave me a smile. I could hear "We Found Love" starting as we got outside the pool. "You ready?" She nodded. I pushed open the door and she gasped. "This is all for you." She gave me a kind smile and a quiet 'thanks'. I told her to sit down and told her that I'd be back in two minutes. She nodded. As I left to get changed, she was sat there, as beautiful as ever, smiling and gasping every time the kids done a stunt.

Two minutes later and I walked back in. She looked at me and gave me a confused look. I waved to her and she waved back. I started my way down the glass aisle in the pool and she looked so pleased. I threw my hat somewhere. I didn't care where because all I was looking at was, maybe, my future wife. I jumped in and swam to the side. I hauled myself up and walked over to Emma.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I love you Emma, with all my heart. And you are the ONE. You always have been. Loving you, and being loved by you makes everything better. So Emma Pillsbury, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's POV:

Did I just hear that correctly? Did he- did he just ask me to marry him? He did. OH MY GOSH HE DID. HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! Don't cry. Don't cry.

"Will, I-I love you, so much!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" There were claps from the Glee kids and Will gave me a goofy grin. I burst into tears but Will covered that with the most passionate kiss I have ever had. We released our lips and I looked down to Will. He had tears rolling down his face. I lifted my hand and wiped the tears from his face.

"I love you, Emma. So much. Please don't leave me. Please don't lie to me like Terri did." He started sobbing.

"Oh, sweetie! Of course I won't leave you! I love you so much, Will! And the only baby I would like with you, is a real one!" He looked up and gave me a smile.

"You want kids with me? Me?"

"Yes, silly! You are the only one for me!"

"Thank you, honey."

"Now come on. Let's go." I got up and whispered in his ear, "Let's go home." He nodded and we walked out of the pool stands. I gave my thanks to the kids and we left. We walked into Figgins' office and he looked up.

"How may I help you, Will and Emma."

"Me and Will would like to take the rest of the day off."

"Why is that?" He gave me a puzzled look why Will was sniffling.

"Erm, we have some things to sort out."

"But what about replacing you?"

"Figure something out. Bye. See you next Monday." We walked out of the class while Figgins was shouting.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING SICK PAY!"

"Bye Figgins!" We walked out of school and into my car. I turned to Will, "Are you okay? You've been really quiet?"

"It's just, I love you so much and you said yes. You told me you wanted my kids. How do you think a man should react to that?"

"I am sorry, sweetie. Do you not want me to have your children?"

"Of course I do, Emma. I'm just in shock."

"Okay." I put the radio on for the rest of the car journey. When we arrived, Will got out straight away and opened the door.

"Do you want to get the rest of your stuff?"He shouted from inside.

"Yes, please." We got back into the car, drove to my old apartment, picked up all the stuff I/we would need and drove straight back home. "How about we get changed into our PJ's and cuddle in bed?"

"Yes please, Em."

"Okay, sweetie." We got changed and just lied on the bed.

"I'm sorry for being like this, Em."

"It's okay." I turned and smiled at him.

"Here, let me make it up to you." He started kissing my neck, then my collarbone. Slowly getting lower and lower until he got to the rim of my nightdress. "I think you need to take that off." He smirked then whipped it off. He started pressing his lips onto my chest, leaving a tingling sensation. Lower still. He made his way back up until he found my lips again and started kissing me. He took off his underwear so he was fully naked then done the same to me.

"Time to make a family?" I shyly asked.

"Time to make a family."

After our 'little' family making session, we rolled onto our backs and breathed heavily.

"That was fun." I giggled.

"Very fun."

"I'm hungry. Do you want some dinner, Em?"

"Yes, please." We travelled downstairs. Me in Will's top and Will in his boxers.

"Fry up?"

"Yummy." We cooked our fry up then sat down to eat it. After we had finished we sat down to watch a movie. Halfway through I started to doze off.

I woke up to find the credits rolling down the screen. I turned to find Will asleep as well. I gently shook him and he woke up.

"Come on, Will. Let's go to bed." We walked upstairs and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

3 weeks later...

Will's POV:

Emma hasn't been feeling too well for the past two weeks, so she hasn't been at school. Emma told me the Doctor told her it was food poisoning. Something about her doesn't seem right, though...

I ring her every couple of hours but she seems to get pretty annoyed that I do. Girls on their periods, right?

It was half day today, though, because we are breaking up for Easter break. I had Glee all day. I walked to Glee and they had set up a mini party.

"Hey, sir!"

"Hey, Rachel, how are you all?"

"We are good. How about you?" She replied.

"Alright, thanks."

"How's Miss P?" Asked Mercedes.

"Oh, she's okay. She's just at home with food poisoning."

"Oooh... That's not very nice." A few chimed.

"No, it's not."

"So, shall we get this party started!?" Called Puck.

"YES!" They all shouted.

I sat watching the kids dancing, singing and demolishing all the party food they had brought. It was so good to see them not arguing for once. Even Santana was being nice. No sign of 'Snix' anywhere. They had even planned an Easter Egg hunt in the choir room. I heard cheers of joy when they had found them. Just like little kids, they are.

It had been a few hours since I had rang Emma so I decided to try and ring her again.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sweetie. It's me. Will?"

"If you are ringing me to tell me to take my medicine then I already have."

"I'm not. I'm just ringing to say I will be leaving school in about 20 minutes. I'll see you soon. Love you. Mwah."

"Love you."

Emma's POV:

Will shortly arrived home and gave me a hello kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Em."

"Hi. Um, I'm cooking tonight. I've got some important news."

"Oh, okay. Can't you just tell me now?"

"No, sorry. I'm going to go up and get showered."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

I walked upstairs and got undressed. I stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over my body. I fully cleansed all my body and stepped out of the shower. Thinking about my news made the tingling feeling in my stomach return. I ran to the toilet and knelt on the floor, my head hanging over the basin. There was a knock on the door. He had obviously heard me.

"Em, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, perfect." I said sarcastically.

"Em, please. Just let me help you."

"I am perfectly fine. I'm not an imbecile."

"Okay, sorry. I'll be downstairs."

"Okay." I stopped throwing up and got dressed. I went downstairs and prepared dinner. I set the table up as the alarm went off for dinner. "Sit down please, Will."

"Okay." I placed our plates on the table and we tucked in.

"Mmm, Em, this is delicious."

"Thank you." We finished the rest of our dinner in silence.

"Can you tell me that news now?"

"Um, okay." I stood up and tucked my chair in.

"Well, these past few weeks you know I haven't been feeling very well. And I've been very hormonal... I'm sorry about that by the way... And it was three weeks today you asked me to marry you... So that means..."

"It's okay and it means that... I poisoned you with that fry up. I am so sorry, Emma."

"Will..."

"Emma?"

"Well... that isn't the reason."

"What is then?"

"I don't have food poisoning..."

"What's wrong with you then?"

"I have something that will change our lives completely." He looked worried. Like he was about to cry.

"Oh God no. You're dying. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no! Emma, why us? You haven't done anything wrong! We only got engaged 3 weeks ago! How long do you have left?"

"No silly. I'm not dying." He immediately perked up.

"What's so dramatic that could change our lives then?"

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Will's POV:

"Wh-what did you just say? No. No, you are not. You're pulling my leg. You're doing exactly what Terri done."

"Will. I'm not lying. I am pregnant."

"But... But you can't be! You have food poisoning!"

"Please, Will. I am telling the truth."

"Where are the scan pictures then!?"

"I haven't had a scan yet. My first is in a week. It's going to be a month since we... done it."

"Are-are you sure? I mean, REALLY sure?"

"Yes, I went to the Doctors and he told me."

"I'm-I'm going to be a dad? I'm going to be a PROPER dad!"

"Yes. Surprise! And what makes it even better is that I conceived the day you proposed." I ran up to Emma and spun her around! I kissed her multiple times on the lips and we burst out crying.

"We're going to be a proper little family, Em!" I wrapped my arms around her and we stood there hugging for what seemed a lifetime. "Can-can I feel, erm, it?"

"Of course, sweetie." She gave me a smile then she lifted her top up so I could feel her stomach. To think that I have a baby son or daughter in there. And that I made them with Emma, the woman I dearly love and have dreamt of caressing her body since the day I met her, 3 years ago. This was finally it. This meant that I definitely was hers, and she is definitely mine. I can see her sat there, in the baby's nursery stroking our little girls curly, ginger hair while I am singing her a lullaby. Or Emma with our son, reading him a classic children's story while he sits on my lap.

"Can-can I come to the scan with you?" I was hoping it would be a yes.

"Of course. Baby daddy needs to see what the baby looks like!"

"Thank you, Em."

"It's okay."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Erm, only you..." She bit her lip. She was so adorable when she done that.

"Not even your parents?"

"Nope."

"Aren't you going to tell them? Like, soon?"

"Can't we just wait until our child graduates?"

"Stop it, Emma. They're your parents!"

"Oh, so you want our child growing up with problems like mine!? Their grandma and granddad calling them weird and depressing names!? You want our child to grow up thinking ginger people are all powerful and that they should feel that they can't do anything a ginger doesn't! That they look ugly if they don't have ginger hair? Will, I just about lived with it. How would you think they would?"

"I take your point. But they deserve to at least know about their grandbaby!"

"Fine. I'll give them a call."

"And when will you do that?"

"Now..."

"Good girl!" She stuck her tongue out at me while she went to collect the phone. She dialled her parents then pressed the loudspeaker button.

"Hello?" I heard Rose answer.

"Hi mummy. It's me, Emma."

"Oh, hello! How's my little Freaky Deaky doing?" She gave me that 'I told you so' look.

"Mum... And I am good thanks, you?"

"Oh, I am fine thank you. I will pass you onto your father."

"Okay. Hi daddy."

"Hello, pumpkin. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"Good thank you. What was it you wanted?"

"Oh, well, can you put mum back on?"

"Sure can, pumpkin. Speak later, love you."

"Love you too, daddy."

"Hello? What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Hi. Erm, well. First of all, me and Will are getting married!"

I shot her a glance and whispered over to her, "You didn't even tell them that!?"  
She replied with a quiet 'sorry'. Rose spoke again.

"Oh, not that curly haired man!"

"Mum, please."

"Okay, carry on."

"Secondly. I'm pregnant."

"Oh, honey. Are you sure? What about all of the germs? What if the midwives aren't ginger? What if the BABY isn't ginger? Oh, Rusty! Emma is pregnant!"

"Mum. I am pretty sure I have a child growing inside of me! And I'm dealing with it. I don't care if the midwife or baby isn't ginger because, unlike you, I wouldn't be calling them degrading names that would lower their self esteem! I'm a Guidance Councillor. I would never call a child names like you did to me. This conversation is over."

"Emma... I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now I've got to go. Bye, love you."

"Bye, love you too." She pressed the end button then threw the phone across the living room.

"ARGH! THEY ARE SO DEPRESSING!" She started crying. I walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug.

"Aw, Emma. It's okay." I started rocking her backwards and forwards.

"But it's not, Will! I can't cope with parents who give children names that make them feel insecure! It's horrible, Will!" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shh, shh. Come on, now. Let's take you to bed." I guided her upstairs and sat on the bed while she got changed. By the time she was laying in bed, she had calmed down and stopped crying.

"Night, night, my Cinderella. I love you. And you, little one." I kissed Emma's cheek, then her stomach.

"Night, Will. Night, daddy."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys! Thank you for the reviews! Keep reading! Inbox me telling me what you think? Please review, follow and favourite!

Emma's POV:

I woke up to the smell of something cooking. I rolled over to find that Will wasn't there. I crept downstairs to find him cooking up some bacon, already fully dressed. I walked towards him then stopped dead in my tracks.

"Em, honey, are you okay?" I turned around ran back upstairs and straight to the bathroom. I really hated morning sickness. Will walked in and held my hair up and rubbed my back.

"Thank you, Will."

"It's okay. Just tell me if you need anything and I'll be there before you know it." He really was sweet. I stood back up and brushed my teeth.

"Gosh, I look a mess!" I looked at myself in the mirror. "And it's only going to get worse. I'm going to be really fat, Will. Oh no. I'm not going to fit into any of my clothes! I'm going to be so ugly!"

"Don't you ever say that about yourself! You are beautiful! No matter what size, shape or what clothes you wear! You will always look exactly like the day I scraped that chewing gum off of your shoe. Beautiful. Please, just don't say that again." He gave me a hug. I reached up to his lips and kissed them tenderly.

"Thank you." I whispered into his vest. We walked back downstairs and I sat on the sofa while Will cooked breakfast. Shortly, the bacon was ready so I got up and sat at the kitchen table. The bacon was nice and crispy. I hoped that in my later stages of pregnancy I wouldn't crave this because this would do nothing for my weight. Not that I was going to be small anyway.

"Thanks, sweetie. That was delicious."

"That is okay. Do you want anymore?"

"And what are you implying there?" I scowled at him.

"I just wondered if you were still hungry?"

"Believe it or not, Will. I don't have cravings yet. I don't constantly need to eat!" I was yelling by now.

"I'm sorry! I only asked if you wanted some more! I don't know anything about cravings because I only just found out that my FIANCÉE is pregnant! I thought you said you could trust me!? But you keep one of the biggest secrets EVER, away from the one you're supposed to love and trust!"  
My face just fell.

"Oh, so this is MY fault, is it? I'm the one who carries sperm AND eggs so I suddenly made a baby my self!? This is as much as your fault, as mine! And of course I trust you! I wanted to keep it a surprise!"

"Oh, no. Don't you DARE blame me! YOU were the one who suggested trying for a baby! Not me! And when exactly WERE you going to tell me? I get that you are hormonal but this is just out of order, Emma."

"So you wanted me to have sex, now suddenly you don't! And I planned that dinner so I could tell you, and I did! Hormonal? Oh, no. This is WAY past hormonal, Will. You expect me to cope with all of this, you and me, while I'm pregnant?"

"Cause that is what couples DO, Emma! I am ever so sorry that you 'didn't find the right person' and were 30 and still a virgin!"  
His face dropped and he was automatically apologetic. "Emma, I am so, so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"I can't believe you just said that." Tears came to my eyes and started rolling down my face. He came to hug me but I backed away.

"Emma. Don't do this to me."

"Do what, exactly? Have a go at you for being a virgin until, what, 15?"

"You are despicable. I am going." With that he picked up his coat and keys, put on his shoes and walked out.

"Will! Will! Please don't go! I didn't mean it!" I called after him but it was too late. He had left.

I went back upstairs and laid on our bed, sobbing. I cuddled his pillow, taking in a breath of his, ever so nice smelling, cologne. I eventually fell asleep. I dreamt of me, Will and our child in the park. Me and Will pushing them on the swings. We then were chasing our little red-headed child around the park, laughing and having so much fun. Then the dream turned sour. Everything turned black and Will and our child disappeared. There were high pitch screams, ones you only hear when something is certainly wrong, all around me. Then there was laughing. Evil laughing. Deep, horrid, evil laughing. Then a giant hand started reaching towards me. Closer. Closer. The hand grabbed me. I screamed.  
That's when I woke up. I checked the clock, 12:07am. It had been a good 4 hours since I fell asleep and Will left. I walked downstairs to see if Will was back. No sign of him. I decided to call him. No answer. I tried again. No answer. I left a voicemail.

"Will, where are you? I am so worried, please call me back. I am so sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it. I am very hormonal at the minute. Please just come back? Or at least tell me where you are? I don't blame you. For going off. I would've too. Please just ring me."

I was pacing back and forth, wondering what else to do. Ring Shannon. Maybe she knows?

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Shannon. It's me, Emma."

"Oh, hey, pumpkin! How are you?"

"I'm not very good, I had a fight with Will and I rang up to ask you if you knew where he was?"

"No, sorry. When did he leave?"

"Erm, 4 hours ago. Please, Shannon, if you hear ANYTHING from him, just ring me?"

"That's not very good. And 'course I will, pumpkin. Keep safe, speak later."

"Thanks for the help. Speak later."

I pressed the end button then started pondering who else may know. Sue? Why would he go to her? Holly? Left town. April? On Broadway. Terri? Crazy ex-wife who I don't want knowing I'm pregnant or his fiancée. It was no use. I'd just have to wait until he got in. Or I could go out? I ran upstairs, got washed, dressed, brushed my teeth, walked downstairs, put my shoes on, picked up my keys and walked outside. I hopped in my car and drove off. I was driving around town, fairly slowly, trying to look for Will. He was now where in sight. I drove past the park just outside of town and there he was. Sat on the bench, crying. I parked up along side him and got out.

"Will, I'm ever so sorry. Please come back?" He lifted his head and his face was blotchy from crying. I sat along side him.

"I know you are. I listened to your voicemail."

"I even rang Shannon, Will! I didn't have a clue where you were!"

"I'm sorry." He gave me puppy dog eyes then burst out crying again. I gave him a hug.

"Come on. Let's go home. We can have a nice cuddle and then we can make some lunch."  
We got into the car and I started driving back.

"I'm sorry for saying all those things, Emma."

"I am sorry, too. I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Em."


	8. Chapter 8

One Week Later.

Will's POV:

It was the Friday, just a few days before we started school again and it was the ultrasound. Emma was getting very nervous.

"What if something's wrong with the baby? With me!? What if I've miscarried? My gosh, Will! I can't do this! I can't even take care of myself let alone another person!" She started crying.

"Em. Nothing is wrong with you or the baby! Calm down! You CAN do this! You've got me, haven't you?"

"But, Wi-." I cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"Bu-." And again.

"Wi-." And again.

"Okay?"

"Oh, yes. After that kiss!" She immediately cheered up.

"Now, come on. Get ready otherwise we are going to be late!"  
She finished getting ready then we walked out to the car. I insisted on driving because I claimed that she was in 'no fit state' to drive. Of course she got annoyed but it's the hormones so she shortly got over it.

We arrived at the Doctors and I got out. Emma sat there looking at the sign then finally got out.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." We walked hand in hand into the Doctors and we went to the Reception.

"Hello. Name please?"

"Hi. It's Emma Pillsbury. For an ultrasound."

"Oh! Congratulations! And you must be the father?"

"Thanks, and yes. He is."

"No worries. Good luck and please take a seat."

"Okay." We went and took a seat in the waiting area. After about 10 minutes, we got called in.

"Hello, Miss... Pillsbury?"

"Hello."

"I believe this is your first ultrasound? And baby?"

"Erm, yes, yes it is."

"Okay, no worries." Emma got laid down on the bed and she had to lift her top up, to just under her bra. The Doctor squeezed some jelly onto her abdomen and she flinched. The Doctor then pulled out this stick and started moving it around on top of the jelly. He pushed the screen around so we could see it.

"And this is your baby." He pointed to a tiny dot on the screen and turned the volume, to the baby's heart, up. There it was.

"Badoom. Badoom. Badoom." I couldn't believe that our tiny little dot could make that much noise. Tears came to my eyes.

"Awh, Will! Why are you crying?" She looked slightly confused.

"I'm just so, so, SO happy right now."

"Awh, honey. Please don't cry!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She reached up, as far as she could, to give me a hug.

"Miss Pillsbury, would you like a video of the ultrasound?"

"Um, yes, please." He handed her the DVD, cleaned the jelly off of her stomach and then we were allowed to go.  
We got in the car.

"Em, why did you want the video?" I was puzzled as to why she wanted a video of a little dot.

"Well, I decided that we could buy a photo album and every month, when I have my ultrasound, I can take the video and store it in a pouch so that we can watch our baby grow. I also thought that every month, we could take a picture of my stomach to see how much it grows and record how big I am. Then we could show it all to our child when they are older."

"Em, that's a wonderful idea." I was truly so inspired by her motivation. "I could help you? I could measure and take the photo?"

"Awh, Will, that's so sweet!"

"Let's go get a photo album now, shall we? Start today."

"Sure. Let's go."  
We drove around until we found a shop we thought had the best photo album for us. We eventually found it. It's title was "My Wonderful Family". We purchased our photo album then made our way back home. Emma changed into something more suitable. She changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a normal top. She messily tied her hair up. She looked stunning. I went to collect the camera from our bedroom and when I came back down, she was admiring her stomach in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." She spun around and pulled her top down.

"I was- I was just..."

"I know what you were doing." She blushed.

"Oh... Well, anyway. I put the DVD into a pouch and stuck it in the album. Now we only need a picture..."

"Okay. Stand in the middle of the room, please. The most light is there."  
She walked into the middle of the room and pulled her top up, just below her bra. I took the picture.

"Done."

"Thanks." We plugged the camera into the printer and printed it out. We slotted the picture into the picture gap.

"Perfect. Now, all I need to do is measure you." I collected the tape measurer and walked over to Emma. I reached around her body to place the tape. I recorded the measurement down.

Month One. 122 lbs.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma's POV:

It was the Monday back at school and I already had 14 people come and book an appointment with me. 3 of which, were today. I had arranged with Will to meet him and have lunch together. At the end of the day, I would help him with Glee. My first appointment was with Rachel. She strode into my office and sat down.

"Hello, Rachel. What was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Hey, Miss P. Well... I think Finn is cheating on me." She was obviously not very happy.

"Uh, um. Okay. And why do you think this?"

"Well, a few days ago, I went for a walk in the park and there he was. Sat with Quinn, laughing, joking and exchanging glances!"

"Well, maybe they were just there as friends?" I handed her a pamphlet.

"I Over React Because My Boyfriend Has Friends?"

"Yes. Rachel, I really don't think Finn is cheating on you. He loves you, anyone can see that!"

"Everyone said that about you and Mr Schue the FIRST time you dated and how did that go?" My cheeks turned crimson and I faced the floor.

"Erm, this is not about me and Mr Schuester. If you are really that worried, talk to him? Tell him what you think? Or ask Quinn?"

"I highly doubt that Quinn would tell me the truth..."

"Oh, okay then."

"Thanks for your help, Miss P. See you at Glee."

"You are most welcome, Rachel. See you later."  
My next appointment was in an hour, 11:00am, so I had time to go into the Staff Room and have a cup of tea. Maybe scrub a few surfaces down. I also had to take my pills to try and calm my morning sickness down. I walked into the Staff Room and Will was sat with a cup of tea, a biscuit and the Newspaper in his hand.

"Hey, handsome! What are you doing here?"  
He looked up and smiled as I grabbed a cup of tea and sat opposite him.

"Oh, hey, sweetie! And I just have a free period."

"Why didn't you come to get me?"

"I didn't know whether you had any appointments so I looked at the list, saw that Rachel was first, then you had an hour break. I walked past your office to see if you had done, but she was still there and you were facing the floor. What did she want?"

"Oh, she just thought that Finn was cheating on her with Quinn."

"Why?"

"She saw them two together at the park."  
He looked slightly confused.  
"Apparently they were 'laughing, joking and exchanging glances'."

"What did you tell her?"

"Well, I gave her a pamphlet then basically told her to ask him about it."

"Okay. Are you still coming to Glee, tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. My last appointment is at 2:00pm so I will pack up and meet you at your office at 2:45?"

"Okay, honey. That's fine. Are we going to tell them?"

"Going to tell them what, sweetie?"

"That,"  
He lowered his voice so that the other teachers in the room couldn't hear,  
"you're pregnant?"  
I gave him a polite smile.

"Of course we can."  
He punched his fist in the air.

"Yes!"  
I giggled at how childish he could be. We sat and talked about what we were doing for the rest of the day and eventually, it was 11:00.

"Bye, Will. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Bye, honey. See you then."  
I walked to my office and sat down. The appointment went fairly quickly, even though it did take an hour. I had a child moaning to me about how 'unfair it is that we get slushied'. Why do kids come to me about these situations?!  
Will knocked at the door and came in.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me get my bag." I smiled at him then gave him a welcome kiss. We walked hand-in-hand to the staff room and sat down to eat lunch. I no longer polish my grapes so lunch didn't take it's usual hour. We were talking about our wedding.

"So, what date should we get married, Em? I was thinking July?"  
My mouth dropped open.

"But-but that's in three months? I need time to plan, Will! And I can't exactly get married with a bulging stomach!"

"You're not going to be 'bulging'. You will have a plump, sexy cushion attached to your very beautiful body."  
He winked at me and I blushed.

"Will!"

"What? I'm just describing to you what you look like to me!"

"But, not in here, please?"  
He put his food down, stood on his chair and grinned at me.

"MY DEAR FIANCÉE, EMMA PILLSBURY, DOES NOT THINK SHE IS BEAUTIFUL. SHE IS VERY WRONG, THEREFORE, I AM STOOD HERE TELLING YOU THAT SHE IS THE MOST PRETTIEST, FUNNIEST AND KINDEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET AND I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART!" I covered my face while my cheeks burnt. I heard 'awh's' coming from every corner of the room and he uncovered my face.  
"Is that good enough, my Cinderella?"  
He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Eurgh. Get a room." I heard Sue call from the sink.  
I scowled at her then got up to go to my office to do some paperwork.

"I'll see you in around an hour and a half?"

"Okay, baby. Love you."  
I gave him a peck on the cheek then left.

"Love you too."

When I arrived at my office, I sat down and got out my paperwork. I had these tests to mark about the children's feelings. Will got all of the Glee kids to do one. I read through them all.

Kurt: "I am gay so that describes my feelings."

Rachel: "I AM a star. I WILL be on Broadway! I WILL be famous!"

Finn: "I love Rachel, I want to be with her forever."

Mercedes: "I'm no Kelly Rowland. I'm Beyonce. I'm better than Rachel."

Sam: "I'm so buff. Look at my abs."

Quinn: "I am the prettiest girl in the whole school."

Santana: "I love Britanny."

Brittany: "Dolphins are just gay sharks."

Arty: "I want to dance."

Tina: "I'm going to be the 'New Rachel' when Rachel leaves."

Mike: "I love dancing, I want to be like Billy Elliott."

Puck: "I love going full commando."  
I was slightly disturbed at some of the comments the children had made. I thought I had reached the bottom, when I re-looked and saw another sheet.

Will: "I love Emma so much and I can't wait to get married to her or have her wonderful children."  
I smiled to myself, put the sheet in my bag and looked up to find Jacob Ben Israel, my next appointment.

"Hi, Miss."

"Hey, Jacob. How can I help you?"

"Well, I need help. Help with, um, Rachel."

"Oh, Jacob. I think she's, um, taken."  
This kid really needed to get over her.

"I know. That's why I need your help."

"Erm, Jacob. As much as I would love to help a child, I can't do that to Rachel and Finn. It's not up to be to determine who Rachel loves, I'm sorry."  
He burst out crying. I handed him a tissue and a pamphlet saying "I need help, I can't get over a girl who I'll never get."

"Um, thanks? Bye, Miss."  
He walked out of my office and I started to pack up. I came across a post-it note.

"Beautiful. Look in the drawers."  
I pulled open all of the drawers until I found another post-it note.

"Sexy. Look by the flowers."  
My lips formed a smirk. I walked over to the flowers and found another one.

"Gorgeous. Come to my office."  
This was obviously Will. I walked through the corridors and made it to Will's office. And there it was, another post-it note. This time, it was red in the shape of a heart.

"Mine."

I walked into his office and he gave me a smile.

"Did you like my feelings and post-it notes?"

"Of course I did, silly!"

I walked over to his desk, put my bag down and gave him a kiss.

"Come on, Glee is about to start."  
He grabbed my hand and we walked into the Choir Room.

"Why is Miss P here?" A few kids questioned.

"Well, she decided to come and help us. We've also got some news to share."  
He looked down at me and grinned.

"Do you want to tell them?" I asked him.

"No, you do it."

"Tell us already!" shouted Puck.

"Okay."  
I breathed out and took hold of Will's hand again.  
"Me and Mr Schue are having a baby."  
The kids were clapping and cheering. Will pulled me into a hug and kissed me firmly on the lips.

"Ooooooh!" A few kids chimed.

"We are very happy for you two." Announced Arty.

"Thank you." Exclaimed Will.

"Now, instead of me just standing here, how about you get singing!"  
All the children stood up and took their places. Me and Will sat in front of them. He placed his hand on my thigh.

"Everything is going to be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, guys! I hope you have been enjoying this Fan Fiction! Sorry if the last chapter and the next chapter aren't very good but as some of you may know, I'm not in a very good mental state at the minute, due to certain things to do with a Mr Murphy maybe cutting out our Wemma wedding! I will now be going up in months on certain chapters! Thanks for the reviews and please keep reading!

One Month Later

Will's POV:

"Month 2. 130lbs. You've gained 8lbs." She looked shocked. It was only Month 2 but you could already start to see the effects that pregnancy was having on her. She had the tiniest of bumps but her stomach was definitely getting firmer. She was already craving sugary foods. I tended to come down at 1:00am, to find her sat on the sofa eating peanut butter straight from the jar. Once I actually realised this was a craving, I done all I could to stack up on peanut butter. We now have a whole cupboard full of the stuff.

"130lbs? Is that healthy or not?"

"That is perfectly healthy, sweetie. An average woman should gain 28-40lbs during her pregnancy." I done my part by reading all of the baby books Emma had brought for us to read.

"Okay. Have you glued the video pouch and photo in the album?"

"Yes, I have."

"That's good then." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a jar of peanut butter out of the cupboard. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She dipped her spoon in, pulled it out then put it in her mouth.

"You, honey." She looked up and she had peanut butter all around her mouth.

"Come here." I said as I walked over to her and gave her a delicate kiss removing all of the peanut butter. The kiss turned passionate and we walked into the living room. I laid Emma onto the sofa and kissed her, ever so gently.

"Stop." She pushed her hands against my chest. She sat up and pushed her hair back.

"What's wrong? Has something happened to the baby?"

"No. I'm just not feeling this at the minute. I'm going to get a cup of tea, do you want one?"

"Oh, okay. Yes, please." She walked into the kitchen and sighed. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I put my head on her shoulder. She placed her arms on top of mine.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too. Now let me make this tea." She unwrapped my arms from around her and filled the kettle up of water.

"I'll, um, I'll be in the living room." I sat down to watch the telly and settled for a documentary about Zebras. Emma came to sit next to me and she rested her head on my shoulder and put her feet up. I placed my arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks for the tea, Em."

"It's okay."  
We sat peacefully watching the programme. A Zebra was being killed by a crocodile. I heard Emma sniffle and turned to look at her.

"Em? Why are you crying?"

"It's-um, it's the hormones, I'm fine."

"No, no you're not. It isn't the hormones, something's wrong." She let out a sob and sat up.

"Tell me, sweetie. What is it?"

"Well, my dad has, um, not been feeling very well and he, um, got rushed into hospital this morning because he couldn't breath or move. They don't know what is wrong with him." She sobbed, louder this time.

"Oh, Em! Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I was t-too upset. I-I'm sorry. I really don't know how to cope with this all, Will! What if something happens to him, something bad!"

"He will be fine, baby. Don't you worry about it! We will visit him tomorrow, okay?" She smiled at me and nodded. She shuffled along the sofa, back next to me, and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." She nestled in closer to my body.

"How about me and you have a bath?"

"T-together?"

"Yeah."

"But we haven't done that since I got pregnant."

"Exactly."

"But, my body. It's horrible! It's all firm and horrible!" She blushed.

"Em, what did I tell you? Your body isn't horrible! Your body is wonderful and our baby girl, or boy, is in there, waiting to come out to see his wonderful mummy and daddy! Now come on, let's go upstairs and get the water running."  
She nodded and I took her hand as we walked up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom, while she got undressed in the bedroom, and turned the taps on. I knocked on the bedroom door to see if she was ready so that I could go in and get changed. I opened the door and she was stood in a towel. I got undressed, put a towel around me, then we walked to the bathroom. I dropped my towel and got in and Emma just stood there.

"Come on, Em. The water is really nice in here. Really warm." I gestured for her to come in but she just stood there, eyeing the bubbly water. She slowly lowered her towel and stood there, blushing. I smiled at her and she got into the bath. She sat in between my legs.

"Is this, um, is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, honey."  
She relaxed and rested her head on my chest. I put my hands on top of her stomach and she flinched and tensed up.

"I-I'm sorry. Sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie. Just relax."  
I kissed her on the top of her ginger curls and she released her muscles.

"Relax..."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Just like to say that if I haven't sent you all a thank you message for the lovely reviews, THANK YOU! Keep reading!

Emma's POV:

We arrived at the hospital and we walked up to the receptionist.

"Erm, I'm looking for a, erm, Rusty Pillsbury, he's my father."

"Floor B, Room 203."

"Thank you."  
I was shaking. Will took my hand and squeezed it as we walked to the room where my dad was resting. I knocked quietly on the door and walked in.

"Hey, daddy. It's me, Emma. I brought Will along, as well."  
He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, pumpkin. How are you?" His voice was hoarse and he sounded in pain.

"I'm fine, daddy. It should be me asking you that question!"  
He managed a quiet chuckle.  
"Where's mum, anyway?" She was no where in sight.

"She's gone to get a coffee."

"Okay. So, what have you been diagnosed with?" I was worried. Terrified even.

"I have a, um, chest infection. It's apparently really bad."

"Have you been given anything?"

"Oh, drugs, drugs and more drugs." He rolled his eyes.  
Mum walked into the room.

"Oh! It's my little Emma! And her curly haired boyfriend." Her face dropped at the sight of Will.

"Hey, Miss Pillsbury."He smirked to me.

"Fiancé, actually. And I'm not little anymore!"

"Okay! Fiancé! And, well, no not really. That baby isn't doing anything for your figure, Emma, darling."  
I cautiously looked down at my stomach and blushed.

"How is the baby, pumpkin?" My dad said.

"Oh, it's fine, thanks."  
He nodded.

"Well, I, erm, better be off. I've got some paperwork to do. I'll visit soon, okay? Get better soon, daddy. Love you."  
I leant over to give him a peck on the forehead, then the same to my mum.

"Bye, sweetie." They said in unison.

We walked back out to the car.

"Well, I'm glad it isn't as bad as I thought it was. Why were you so quiet?"

""I just felt a bit awkward. You know, since that dinner, where I called them racist and everything."

"You shouldn't feel awkward around them, I know they are weird and say some horrible things about me and our baby, but we need to get over that. They are my parents after all and, going to be, your in-laws."

"Okay."  
We arrived home and I sat on the sofa.

"I'm just popping out to go food shopping, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, Will. See you later."  
I went upstairs to change into some tracksuit bottoms and a plain t-shirt. I messily tied my hair back and I went downstairs to grab a jar of peanut butter out of the cupboard. Will really was being so sweet about my... situation. He has stacked up on peanut butter, oh how I love that stuff right now. He has also gone shopping for baby clothes and furniture already. He even read through all of the baby books I had brought. He's been giving me massages and he has just been, overall, lovely. I couldn't of picked anyone better to live my life with and have children with. I was halfway through my jar of peanut butter when, all of a sudden, the door bell went off. I jumped out of my skin. I put the jar down and made my way to the door. I opened the door to find Mr and Mrs Schuester standing there. I had never met Will's parents before but he had told them about getting married and having a baby.

"Hi! You must be Emma?" Mrs Schuester questioned.

"Er, yes. Hi, hello. Come in." I opened the door wider for them to come in and motioned for them to sit on the sofa.

"I can see what Will meant by telling us that you are very pretty. I am so glad he ditched that Terri woman, I didn't like her one bit." I smiled at her.

"Will told you I was pretty?"

"More than that, sweetie. He adores you! When he told us about you two having a child together, he was so overwhelmed he couldn't speak properly! You're not lying like Terri, are you? If you are, you will break his heart. He loves you more than anything. Even before he split with Terri, he was telling us all this wonderful stuff about you."

"I promise, Ms Schuester, that I'm not lying. I wouldn't ever lie to Will. I love him too much."

"Where is our William, anyway?" Mr Schuester asked.

"Oh, he's out food shopping at the minute. He should be back in about 20 minutes. Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, yes, please! It's been a hellish journey. The motorways were packed."

"Tea or coffee?" I asked.

"Tea, two sugars, please." They both said in unison.

"Okay, I'll be right back."  
I rushed into the kitchen and turned the kettle on. I looked over to the Schuester's to find them looking at all of our photos. Even looking in the baby's photo album. I really didn't like this. Someone coming in and acting as if they actually know me. Calm down, Emma. Will, will be home shortly.  
The kettle went off and I poured the water in. Then the milk and sugar. I took the teabag out and carried the cups to where they were sitting.

"Tea, two sugars."

"Thank you. So, how is the baby?" I blushed. They were talking to me as if I had known them for years, yet I had only known them for 10 minutes.

"It's-it's fine."

"How many months has it been?"

"Erm... 2 months."

"How have you been coping?"

"Fine, just fine."

"You wait until the 6/7th month." She chuckled.  
"You look worried, dear. Sorry! I scared you!"

"Erm, it's-it's okay. Erm, I'll be two minutes."  
I rushed upstairs to the bathroom and threw up. The sickness was supposed to end by the fourth month. I brushed my teeth and walked back downstairs.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Morning sickness is a horrible feeling." She smiled at me. I heard the lock turn and the door opened.

"Hey, honey. I've got you so-."

"Hey, son."

"Mum, dad? What are you doing here?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Yes, what ARE you doing here?" I muttered under my breath.

"We decided to stay a few days, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Is that okay, Em?"

"Er, yeah. That's fine. They can sleep in the spare room."

"Thank you."

"It's okay. Um, Will? Can I speak to you upstairs for a minute?"

"Erm, sure?"  
We walked upstairs and shut the bedroom door behind us.

"What are they doing here!?" I whisper-shouted to him.

"I don't have a clue! What have they been saying to you?"

"That, um, you had told them, even before you split from Terri, that you thought I looked beautiful and that you couldn't breath when you told them about me being pregnant. They also looked through the baby album and all of our photo's..."

"Oh. Damn. You weren't supposed to know that..." He winked at me.

"What are we going to do, Will? We can't kick them out now!"

"We'll just have to try and cope with it."

"Make sure I take my meds so I don't go crazy and knife them." I winked at him then gave him a kiss.  
"Come on, we can't hide in here forever."  
We walked back downstairs to find them deep in conversation. Something about me being pregnant.

"Hey!" Shouted Will.  
They turned to us and smiled.

"Hello, dear."

"How long were you planning on staying, mum?"

"Just a few days, why?"  
He turned to smile at me and punched his fist in the air, without them seeing.

"Just wondered..."

"So... What's for dinner?"


	12. Chapter 12

Will's POV:

Emma went straight to bed after dinner last night. I think my parents were annoying her, a bit.  
They had told us that they wanted to surprise us by just showing up to see their, almost, daughter in-law and their unborn grandchild. They seemed more excited, this time. More excited than when Terri was 'pregnant'. I was glad. This was real. This was actually happening and I wouldn't change it for the world.  
I heard the chain flush and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Emma.

"Morning, my sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?"

"Morning, not very well. I had stomach pain all night." She rubbed her belly and walked over to the kettle and turned it on. I reached over to her and lifted her top up. I rubbed her belly and spoke to it.

"You were very naughty, last night. You kept your mummy up!" Emma giggled and blushed. I stood up and placed my hands on her cheeks. I placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too." The kettle went off and she pored the tea. We made our way to the sofa and sat down.

"Where's your mum and dad?" She looked puzzled.

"They went to look around town quickly. We have the place to ourselves." I gave her a cheeky wink. She slapped me, playfully, on the arm.

"No shenanigans at the moment!" I loved it when she called it funny things. She was so adorable.

"Oh, okay." I stuck my bottom lip out.

"But... We can do this..." She pinned me down on the sofa and kissed me passionately. I heard the door click open and my parents walk in.

"Oh, er, we will, um, be in the guest room." My dad said. Emma bolted up and blushed. I shuffled closer to her and kissed her again. I placed my hand on her stomach and she relaxed. I stroked her cheek and she smiled.

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what? Touch your stomach or stroke your cheek?"

"Both." I smiled at her and she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Oh, uh, there is some more peanut butter in the cupboard, by the way." She grinned at me.

"You know me so well!" She grabbed another jar of peanut butter out of the cupboard and got two spoons out. She gave one to me.

"You're actually sharing your peanut butter?!" I winked at her.

"Haha, very funny. And yes, only because I love you and you're the best Fiancé anyone could ask for!"

"Well, thank you, sweetie."  
After we had eaten the peanut butter, we went upstairs to get washed and dressed. We walked downstairs to find my parents sat on the sofa looking at, what seemed to be, baby catalogues?

"Oh, William! I've found the most wonderful cot for the baby!"

"It's okay mum, we've alre-."

"I ordered it and it will arrive in a few days! So exciting!" Emma looked at me.

"Erm, Ms Schuester, what are you doing?" Emma questioned her, I could feel her anger growing, already.

"We are just picking out some lovely furniture for the baby. Come and have a look! We've already ordered a cot, a wardrobe, a toy box and a book shelf, for you! It says here you have to pay by cheque."

"We already own all of that? And bearing in mind, me and Will have barely enough money to raise a child, let alone buy them all of this!? How did you think me and Will are even managing having this baby? We have used all of our savings up and we have just enough money to survive. Then you come to OUR house telling US to spend the little money we actually have on things we already own?"  
Her face was red and she was breathing heavily.

"Well, we thought-."

"You thought wrong. I don't appreciate people who I have only known for not even a day coming to my house and telling me what to do."

"I'm sorry, Emma. We were just trying to help."

"You have done nothing to help us." She walked upstairs and shut the door.

"Will, we are ever so sorry."

"Erm, it's okay. She's just very hormonal at the minute. I think it's best to leave her for a bit. Oh, and please cancel the orders and don't order anything else!"

"Okay. I won't."  
I walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"What." She was still annoyed.

"It's Will, can I come in."

"Kay." I walked in to find her sat crossed legged on the bed.

"I don't blame you for going off on them. I was just about to." She gave me a weak smile.

"It's just, I have very little patience at the minute and they know perfectly how to set me off."

"It's okay. I've told them to cancel the orders and stop ordering things."

"They got me thinking. How WILL we support our child? We are practically poor and we're expecting to get married and have a baby? Will, we can't afford this?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm, um, saying that we can't get married, at least, not yet."

"Are-are you breaking up with me?"

"No! No, no, no! Of course not! I'm just saying we should wait to get married."

"I would wait forever if it meant that you would be mine, Em."

"So we can wait?"

"Anything for my Cinderella." She leant into me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you, so much, William!"

"I love you too, Em." I kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I better go and apologise." She stood up and walked down stairs.

"Erm, Mr and Mrs Schuester. I'm really sorry for earlier. I'm sort of, really, hormonal right now. Please forgive me?"  
My mum rushed over to Emma and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course we forgive you. We don't blame you for shouting. We should of, at least, asked you first. We are sorry for ordering all of the furniture."

"It's okay."

"We decided that we're going to go home today. We feel that we're intruding." Emma looked at me. She mouthed 'You don't say.' I chuckled.

"What is it, son?"

"Oh, nothing, dad. And okay. What time?"

"We have our bags in the car already so we will leave now."

"Oh, okay."

"Thanks for letting us stay last night."

"It's okay, mum. Just ring next time and don't order any furniture?" She smiled at me and gave me a goodbye kiss and hug. She done the same to Emma. Then dad shook my hand and Emma's and said goodbye.

"Bye, Will. Bye, Emma. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She replied. They walked out of the door and got in their car and we waved them off. As soon as they were out of sight, we shut the door.

"Peace and quiet. At last!"


	13. Chapter 13

One Month Later

Emma's POV:

It was now Month 3 and I was 139lbs. I had gone up 9lbs since we last checked and I was now growing a baby bump. It was small but if you saw my bare stomach, you would know. I have been getting even more hormonal and I don't know how Will is still with me, after all of the nasty stuff I have blurted out to him! Will has been restricting me from doing, practically, anything. He won't let me lift, hold or even stand for too long. At school, I have random students and staff come in to congratulate me and wish me luck.  
I had finished with my paper work so I decided to make my way to Will's office. I was walking through the corridor, when Sue barged into me.

"Mind where you're going, ginger-cleany-freak."

"You barged into me, Sue?"

"No, you and your little steps that make you look like you have bound your feet, walked into me."

"Excuse me?"

"I insulted you on the way you walk, Esmeralda."

"What is your problem?"  
Children were starting to stare.

"Problem? What problem? I don't have any."

"Ever since me and Will have joined Mckinley, all we have had from you is abuse. Why do you hate us so much?"

"Well, Ella, I am shocked at how you think this is my fault. If only man-whore would of given me his baby gravy, I would be ever so kind to you."

"You don't like us because Will didn't want to knock you up? Sue. You're old, too old to have baby. Face the facts, no one loves you and you don't, and never will, have a proper family to care for, okay?"

"I am not old! I am 30! Who cares if I don't have a family to love because, guess what? Neither do you. Arlene, you are a ginger who is crippled by mental illness."

"Well, I guess you haven't heard? I'm pregnant."  
I smirked at her, then walked away and left Sue looking shocked in the middle of the corridor. I carried on to Will's office.  
I politely knocked on his door and walked in. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Em. How are you?"

"Hey, sweetie. And I just had an argument with Sue, I think I won."

"High five, baby!"  
We high fived each other and I sat down opposite him.

"One advantage of hormones."  
I grinned at him.

"So many disadvantages, though! There's-."  
I scowled at him.  
"I think I better stop there."  
I smiled at him.

"Good boy! Now, aren't you going to ask what the argument was about?"

"Well, I guess now I am! What was it about then?"  
He leant his elbows on the desk.

"Well Sue barged right into me and I asked her what her problem with us, is. She basically said it's because you didn't give her your, and I quote, 'baby gravy'. She then said that I will never be loved or love anyone. So I told her I was pregnant. That sure shut her up. She stood there gawping, in the middle of the corridor."  
Will chuckled, then stopped abruptly.

"Wait... You told Sue!?"  
I gave him a puzzled look.

"Erm... yes?"

"Why!?"

"Because everyone would know soon enough anyway! Have you seen the amount of students and staff that have walked into my office to congratulate us?"

"But think of what Sue could do to you!"

"What do you mean, 'do to you'?"

"Think of the times she has tried to sabotage us. She nearly sent the Glee kids to another country!?"

"Don't worry, Will! It will be okay! She won't do anything! I've got to go, see you later, love you!"

"Bye, sweetie, love you."  
I leant over to kiss him, then started to make my way back to my office...

Will's POV:

I heard ambulance sirens go off outside and I wondered what kid had been hurt this time. I walked my way to Emma's office to try and find out if she knew but she wasn't there. I checked the staff room, no one was in there either. I looked out of the staff room window and saw the ambulance and a crowd of children gathered round. I made my way out to the crowd and Sue walked past me with a huge smile on her face. A few kids turned to me and gasped. A few even had tears in their eyes. Tina came up to me a grabbed my arm. She sobbed, loudly, into my vest.

"Tina, what's happened?"  
I was getting slightly worried. What would be so bad to make the children cry?

"I-I think you should ha-have a look."  
I pushed my way through the crowd and there, at the bottom of the stairs, was Emma. She was on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. She was crying. Her hair was messed up and her arm... The bone of her arm was protruding out of the skin. The paramedics were putting a neck brace on. I pushed the children out of the way and I called Emma's name.

"Emma?"

"Will? Will!"  
She sobbed and winced as the paramedics lifted her up on the carrier. I grabbed her hand. Tears started rolling down my face.

"Wh-what happened to you?"

"I'm so sorry, I-I am ever s-so sorry!"

"Emma, tell me what happened."

"It-it was S-Sue. Sh-she tripped me d-down the st-stairs!"

"Oh, God. God no."  
My anger was growing.  
"WHY THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE CAN DO THIS TO MY FAMILY!?"  
Principal Figgins overheard me and strolled over.

"What is the matter, William? Is Emma okay?"

"No. Figgins. No, she is not okay. Sue. Sue done this to her! She could be seriously damaged! Not to talk about the baby!"

"William, I am ever so sorry. I will talk to Sue."

"She needs more than a talking to. You better pray to God nothing bad has happened to Emma or the baby."  
We got into the ambulance and they drove with the sirens on. I grabbed hold of Emma's hand again.

"Will, what if something bad has happened to the baby?"  
Her mascara was running down her face.

"Shhh... All I care about now, is you. We need you to get better, okay? The baby is going to be fine. We can make another baby, if the worst comes to worst."  
She clenched her fist onto mine even harder.

"I love you, Will." She said between sobs.

"I love you too, Em."  
I stroked her cheek and started singing.

"Lights will guide, you home. And ignite, your bones. And I will try, to fix you."  
The paramedics smiled at me and we shortly arrived at the hospital. They opened the back doors and pulled her cart out. They started wheeling her through the corridors as I followed.

The shorter paramedic of the two, started speaking.  
"This is Emma Pillsbury, 30 years of age. 3 months pregnant. Had a fall down some stairs. Obvious break to the left arm. Heart rate of 111 beats per minutes."  
The Doctors took the cart and transferred Emma onto another bed. They hooked her onto many machines and measured her pulse.

"Right, Miss Pillsbury. I'm Dr Wayne and I will be your Doctor for your stay at this hospital. At this precise minute, we can tell you have a break to your left arm. This will need pins."  
Her eyes grew wider.  
"Once we have got your heart rate to normal, we will take you to x-rays and give you an ultrasound for the baby. Sounds good to you?"

"Yes."  
She looked at me and gave me a worried expression.

"Okay, that's good. I'll leave you in hand with these Nurses to clean you up."  
He smiled at me and left. They started cutting Emma's clothes off and replaced her usual blouse and skirt with a hospital gown.

"That was my favourite skirt..."  
I chuckled lightly at the trivial comment she had just made.

"Emma, I don't think you should be thinking of that now. You have a bone sticking out of your arm!"  
She gasped.

"Really!?" She looked frightened.

"Em, calm down. It's going to be fine. The Doctor is going to insert some pins and fix it."  
The Nurses had finished cleaning Emma up and they wheeled her to the x-ray room. I waited outside. When she came back out, they wheeled her straight to the ultrasound room.  
They looked at the screen and one of the Nurses went out and came back with a Doctor. Their faces didn't look so pleasing.  
Emma turned to me and she looked worried.

"Erm, excuse me? What's happened? What's the matter with the baby?"

"We can't be too sure, we will tell you as soon as possible." They replied.

"Well, I would like to know NOW!"  
Emma stroked my arm.

"Not now, please." She pleaded.  
I sat back down and looked at her as tears formed in our eyes. We eventually ended back in the room where we started. The Doctors and Nurses had left to give us some space and to check over the x-rays and ultrasound.

"See... Something IS wrong with the baby..." She started sobbing again.

"Emma, what did I tell you? Everything is going to be okay and if worst comes to worst, we can make another!"  
We were alone for a good 10 minutes before Dr Wayne walked in.

"Hello, guys. Well... We have reviewed your x-rays and ultrasound."

"And?" I was getting impatient. I took hold of Emma's hand and squeezed it.

"You have a break in your left humerus, a light fracture in your right ankle, which we are classing as a sprain, and a fracture in your left cheek bone."

"And the baby?" She asked tenderly.

"I'm afraid you have an internal bleed... In the womb."


	14. Chapter 14

Emma's POV:

I tried to cry but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I was far too shocked to do anything. Will had his head in his hands, he was a mess. He had been sobbing for 5 minutes, ever since we got told that... that... I had a bleed. A very SERIOUS bleed. The Doctor had tried to explain to us that it could be fixed by a small operation, but nothing went in. He said there was a slight chance of the baby surviving. Will stood there holding me.

"I think I will leave you two alone for a bit to discuss some things." Dr Wayne smiled sadly and walked out. Will fell to his knees and sobbed, harder this time. All I could do was sit there gawping. He grabbed my hand.

"She will pay for what she has done to you. She WILL. Everything is going to be fine." I turned to look at him.  
"Em, please, say something? Anything?"

"I-I don't know what to say. What am I supposed to say, Will? That everything IS going to be okay? Because it's not. It's not, Will. I'm sat here, in a hospital bed, with broken bones and our baby is dying. That is not okay, Will. And you expect me to sit here, a part of me, literally, dying and believe that everything is going to be okay?" The tears had finally made their way to my cheek.

"Em, you know what I mean. I know everything isn't going to be okay! But we will work through this TOGETHER. I love you, Emma and I will never leave your side!"  
I stroked his cheek.  
"Now, I'm going to ring Figgins and tell him what Sue has done to you. I want her out before you get back to school."  
He walked out into the corridor and left me on my own. I started to drop off...

When I woke up, I found Will, pacing back and forth at the end of the bed.

"What's up?"

"Figgins isn't firing Sue! Can you believe it! She's only getting a warning! SHE COULD'VE KILLED YOU!" His face turned red.

"Sweetie, calm down. Please. I'll get better, soon!"

"Emma, I will not calm down! And you are most definitely NOT going to get better anytime soon! OUR BABY IS DYING, EMMA. DYING. A LIFE INSIDE YOU IS SLOWLY DROWNING IN THE BLOOD THAT POURS BECAUSE OF SUE AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!?"

"Please, Will. Please stop going on about it. You said you loved me and that we could make another baby, so that is what we will do, okay?" I enveloped him in my arms and we stood there, holding each other, until Dr Wayne had walked back in.

"Hello. I have booked you into theatre tomorrow at 3:00pm. We will fix the bleed then and then you have a later operation, at around 7:00pm to pin your arm together."

"Okay, that's fine." I said.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone now." He started to walk off when I called after him.

"Dr Wayne?" He turned.

"Yes, Miss Pillsbury?"

"What chance is it that the baby survives?"

"It's about 40% chance that it survives."

"Um, is-is that bad?"

"Your baby is a fighter, I'm sure it can last 6 more months. Try not to worry too much." He smiled then turned to walk back out.

"Try not to worry too much? Our baby may die!?" Will exclaimed.

"Yes, but you heard him? It has a chance, Will. It's better than nothing."

"I know, but 40%?"

"Will, shh."

"Okay." He sat back on the chair and pulled a newspaper out. He started reading it to me when, suddenly, the Glee kids walked through the hospital door.

"Erm, I don't think you kids should be here. Emma isn't very well." The kids looked upset at Will's comment.

"It's okay? They can stay." I smiled at the Glee kids and they brought some chairs around the bed.

"We've come to give you something. The whole school signed it." Rachel handed me a card and Finn gave me some flowers.

"Thank you, guys. That was really thoughtful!"

"If you don't mind us asking, but what is actually wrong?" Asked Arty. Will gave him a shake of the head to say 'no'.

"Um, well. I have a break in my left humerus, which will need pinning, a light fracture to my right ankle, a fracture to my left cheek and, um, an internal bleed. Where the baby is." The kids faces dropped.

"Oh-oh my, I'm so sorry to ask you, Miss!" Exclaimed Arty.

"It's okay, everyone should know what an evil... person, Sue is." All of the Glee children nodded, even Santana, Quinn and Brittany.

"Well, we've got you something else." Smiled Rachel.

"And what's that?" I smiled back.

"Hum, hum, hum, hum, hum. Hum, hum ,hum ,hum. Hum, hum, hum, hum, hum. Hum, hum, hum, hum, hum. Hum, hum ,hum ,hum. Hum, hum, hum, hum, hum.

Some, times in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.  
But if we are wise, we know that there's, always tomorrow.

Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on.

Please swallow your pride, if I have things, you need to borrow.  
For, no one can fill, those of your needs, that you won't let show.

You just call on me brother, when you need a hand.  
We all need somebody, to lean on.  
I just might have a problem, that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody, to lean on.

Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna' need somebody to lean on.

You just call on me brother, hey, if you need a friend.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
Lean on me!

If there is a load, you have to bear, that you can't carry.  
I'm, right up the road, I'll share your load, if you just call me.  
Call me.  
Call me.  
Call me.  
Call me.  
Call me.  
Call me.  
Call me.  
It won't be long, till I am gonna need, somebody to lean on me."  
Tears had rolled down my cheek.

"Th-thank you, so much."

"It's okay, if you need anything, just ask us!" Said Mercedes.

"Surely I'm the one who's supposed to be saying that? I'M the Guidance Councillor! Maybe I could learn from you?" I gave them a wink and they smiled back at me.

"Bye, Miss P. Hope you get better soon, we will miss you!"  
The kids came up to me and gave me a gentle hug.

"Thank you, I will miss you too."  
With that, they left. I turned to Will and smiled at him.

"I lov-." I stopped mid sentence when a shooting pain went through my stomach. I bent over, doubled and screamed. Will pressed the emergency button and Doctors and Nurses came rushing into my room. They tried to straighten my back, but they couldn't.

"What happened?" Asked Dr Wayne.

"I-I don't know. She just started screaming!"

"GET HER TO THEATRE. NOW!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, everybody! I'd just like to say thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the upcoming chapters! Review, Favourite and Fan, please!

Will's POV:

The Doctors and Nurses pulled the sides up to Emma's bed. She was still bent double. The Nurses opened the doors and she got rushed into the corridors. I was running behind the bed and as we turned the corner, the Glee kids were stood there.

"Mr Schue? Wha-what's happened?!" Exclaimed Mercedes.

"I-I can't speak now." I gave them a worried expression and carried on after the bed. The kids stood there, some crying and some just so shocked they couldn't speak.  
We got to some doors and a Nurse told me to take a seat as I was not allowed any further. I refused but eventually done as she had said, as I could still hear Emma's high pitch screaming from the other side of the double doors. I sat with my head in my hands and wept. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to find Finn and the others. They had followed us. I stood up and gave Finn a hug and just cried. The other children gathered and we had a massive group hug, together.

"Everything will be okay, Mr Schue. Miss P will be fine!" I looked down to find Arty smiling at me.

"Thanks, guys. But I really don't think she will. Sorry to say this but, she's not okay. The baby may be dying in there. SHE might be dying in there and these stupid Doctors and Nurses won't let me see her!" I kicked the chair across the corridor and slid down the wall.

"I've been praying, Mr Schue." Said Quinn as she slid down next to me.

"Thanks, Quinn, but I don't know what to do?"  
She smiled sadly at me and rubbed my arm.

"Just think of the positives, okay?"

"Erm, okay. I don't know if that's possible, but, I'll try."

"Well, how about this. Think of the best moment you ever had with Miss P." Suggested Santana.  
I chuckled aloud.

"What were you thinking about?" Asked Sam.

"About the time she told me she was pregnant."

"Tell us?" Asked Tina as all of the children sat around me.

"Okay. Well, it was the last day of term, just before the Easter holidays and we had a half day. It was the day where you had a party and an Easter-egg hunt,"

"That party blowed." Exclaimed Puck.

"Anyways, I drove back home to one of the greatest smells I had ever smelt. She told me she was cooking dinner and that she had some important news to share with me, after dinner. I had asked whether she could've told me then but she resisted. After dinner, she started explaining to me that it wasn't food poisoning that she had, it was something that would change our lives completely. I, um, thought, haha, that she was dying,"  
A few kids chuckled.  
"But she reassured me that she wasn't. I asked again what was wrong if it wasn't food poisoning or her dying and she just said, 'I'm pregnant'. I didn't believe her first of all because of what Terri had done, but she kept telling me it was true. I still can't believe it. Me and Emma starting a family..." I started crying again. This time, it was happy tears because of the memory. The kids smiled at me.

"Wow, that's one hell of a memory!" Said Mike.

"Yep. But it's ONE of the best."

"What's the other one?"Asked Santana.

"When she said yes." The kids smiled, again.

"That was a pretty whack moment!" Said Mercedes.

"So, tell me about YOUR memories with Miss P! There must be lots to tell if you have been in her office?"

"She told me off because I kept a bird in my locker." Brittany looked fairly upset.

"Erm, okay, Brittany?"

"I remember when I first went to Miss P to tell her about my crush, which was Finn. I could tell she was head-over-heels in love with you. She kept mentioning your name." I smiled at Rachel.

"What about you, Quinn?"

"When me and Finn went to her office to ask her how to be 'cool' again. Then you went past dancing and she said something so wrong. Well, it was wrong then because you were married, but I guess now..."

"What did she say, Quinn?"

"She said, 'sunglasses are so, so sexy.'. She went all red and everything."

"She never told me about that..."

"I've got a memory that you will ALL love." Said Santana.

"What's that?" They all asked.

"Nationals."

"But, we haven't done that yet?" Asked Finn.

"No, we haven't, but it will be brilliant. We will have all of our favourite people there. Our family, friends, Mr Schue, Mrs Schue and Baby Schue." She beamed.

"That's the first time anyone has called Emma that... Not even I have..."

"Well, I thought you two would probably be married by then, you are so loved up it's so gross but so cute. And personally, between us, I think Miss P will suit Mrs Schuester better." I grinned at her.

"Emma Schuester? Emma Pillsbury? Definitely Schuester." I gave them a wink.

"Well, you would obviously pick that one!?" Said Kurt.

"Haha. Do any of you want anything to eat or drink? I'll buy."

"Ooh, yes, please." A few said.

"What, do you want me to get you a bottle of coke or something?"

"Oh, yes please! Thanks, Mr Schue." They all said.

"It's okay. The vending machine is, literally, just round the corner. If anything happens, come and get me. 'Kay?" They all nodded.  
"Good."  
I went to get the coke bottles when I looked down the corridor to find Sue. I approached her.

"Oh, hey, margarine man!"

"How dare you come here!"  
The kids looked round the corner and saw me with Sue.

"It's a public hospital, William and I came to see how Elmo and baby freak is."

"Basically, you are a murderer, Sue. You will NOT get away with this." The kids grabbed my arms and pulled me away.

"Thanks, kids. I don't know what I would of done next."

"I thought we weren't allowed to hit women?" Replied Finn.

"No, but I am not too sure Sue can be classed as a 'woman'."  
A few kids chuckled.

"Where's our drinks?" Asked Brittany.

"Oh, shoot. I didn't even get to buy them. I saw Sue and lost it. I'll go back and get them."

"Nah, it's okay, Sir." Said Puck.  
I was about to start speaking again, then Dr Wayne walked out of the operation room. I rushed up to him.

"I'm pleased to tell you, the operation was a success. Emma and the baby are fine."


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Keep reviewing & reading!

Emma's POV:

"Emma? Em?" Will's soothing voice called as I battered my eyes open. I tried to sit up but it hurt too much.

"Ouch." I put a hand to my stomach.

"Try not to move, sweetie."

"The baby. Is it okay?" My hands instantly became a protective cage over my belly.

"It's fine, and so are you, fortunately." He gave me a smile.

"What did they do to me?"

"They just fixed the bleed. You were in there for a while. I sat with the kids while you were in there. I also saw Sue."

"The kids? Didn't they leave? What? Where? Where is she?" My hands covered my bump again. I scanned the room as fast as I could.

"It's okay, she's gone." I sighed.

"Hmm, okay. Am I allowed to eat?" I questioned.

"Yes, sweetie, they said you could."

"Did-did you bring me some peanut butter?" He dug into his bag and brought a jar of peanut butter out and two spoons. I grinned at him.

"Can I share?" He asked.

"You are so adorable, thank you!" I gave him a kiss. I pulled away to open the jar. We dipped our spoons in and started eating.

"Mmmmm... That was delicious." We finished the jar then put the spoons back in Will's bag and the jar, in the bin.

"So... How long am I stuck in this torture hole?"  
Will chuckled.

"Two weeks. You're getting your arm pinned tomorrow."

"Two weeks? But... What about work? What about you!"

"It's fine! Your job will be there when you get back and I will visit you everyday, after Glee until you go to sleep!"

"Thank you, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too." I moved over slightly and patted the space beside me, gesturing for him to lay there. He climbed onto the bed and started stroking my cheek. Dr Wayne walked into the room and approached my bed.

"Hello, Emma. Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore."

"Okay. We have a space in theatre now, if you want us to operate on you today?"

"Um, okay."

"Okay, I'll get a Nurse to wheel you down to theatre." He walked out of the room and a group of Nurse's came to collect me. I gave Will and kiss and a hug.

"See you later. Love you."

"Good luck, honey. Love you too." He waved to me as I got wheeled out of the room. We travelled down the hall until I got stopped right outside.

"I need you to take a breath of this." I agreed and breathed in. Everything went blurry and I passed out...

When I woke up, my arm was in a cast and my parents were stood beside me.

"Oh! Emma! You're awake! How did this happen!?" Exclaimed my mum.

"I got tripped down some stairs. I'm fine, now."

"Oh, Emma. How is the baby?" Asked my dad.

"It's fine. Um, where's Will?" I looked around but he was no where in sight.

"He went home to collect you some clothes and food." Mum told me.

"Okay, when did he leave?"

"About 20 minutes ago." She replied.

"Okay." We sat in silence until Dr Wayne came in to tell me that I could go home in 1 week and that I wouldn't need to come back for physio-therapy because the break was quite low in my humerus. I thanked him and he walked back out. As he walked out, Will walked back in.

"Hey, honey. How are you?" He asked before he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, I'm alright, just really sore."

"I've brought you some of your clothes and some food. So that I don't need to collect it, in two weeks."

"They said I could come home in one week, now. So I'll be back to work next week."

"You're not going to work as soon as you get back. I won't allow it."

"Will. I can take care of myself, I'll be perfectly fine." I called the Doctor back in.  
"Hi, erm, I was just wondering, when I get discharged next week, am I able to go back into work the next day?"

"Well, it depends what your job is." They replied.

"I'm the school's Guidance Councillor. I mainly sit and talk to students."

"Then that's fine."

"Thank you for your time." I gave them a smile then they walked out. I stuck my tongue out at Will.  
"Nerh." I giggled.

"As much as we would like to stay, me and your mother need to get going." Dad gave me a hug and walked out. Mum done the same.

"How long were they here for?" I asked him.

"2 hours."

"2 HOURS? Was I asleep really that long?"

"Yep, you've been out for 4 hours." My face dropped.

"I'm really dirty. Oh gosh. I need a shower. NOW." He laughed.

"Em, it's fine. You are perfectly clean. You're in a hospital remember?"

"Oh, oh yeah. Silly me." I blushed.

"You're so adorable when you do that. I can't wait until you're allowed home and I can have you all to myself." He winked at me.

"If you mean shenanigans than I don't think I will be able to go along with..." His bottom lip came out and he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Will! If you haven't noticed, I have a plaster cast on my arm!"

"We don't need arms..."

"Will... I can't. I've also just had an operation in my womb to stop a bleed and I'm 3 months pregnant!"

"Okay." He crossed his arms.  
"I'm sowwy." He gave me the saddest look he could.

"Awh, come here my little boy!" I wrapped my arm around him and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"It's okay, honey."

"I'm so glad that operation worked..." He announced.

"So am I. We can now be..." He cut me off and finished my sentence.

"A proper family."


	17. Chapter 17

One Month Later.

Will's POV:

Within that week, Emma was out of hospital. Her operations went very well and she was healing just fine. Her cast was off and the pins had done the perfect job. It was now 2 weeks into Month 4 and Emma weighed 142lbs. She had gained 20lbs since the first month and she could just about squeeze into her clothes. She had a definite bump which you could tell she had without looking at her bare stomach. She was starting to get restless at night so I often woke up with no duvet or on the floor. We made love often but it didn't get too out of hand or go too far. She was getting even more beautiful everyday, with her pregnancy. We had brought her some maternity clothes but she decided not to wear them until she properly could not fit into her normal, colour coded outfits. Every time we had gone to the doctors, the baby had been so unhelpful and we couldn't find out the sex. Emma has gotten so impatient with it, she just wants to keep it a surprise, now. Her temper is very short-lived and it can last a while, so I always consult her before I do anything. I haven't got into any arguments with her since that time when I left. It was now the middle of the summer holidays and we were decorating the baby's room. We decided it to be a pale yellow, for boys and girls. We had laid it out perfectly. All we had to do now, was let the child enjoy it.  
We walked downstairs and Emma flopped onto the sofa. She pushed her hair out of her face.

"Why did you have to get me pregnant for summer?" She whinged.

"Ohh, so this is my fault, eh?" I chuckled and gave her a smile.

"Yes, mister. I'm personally blaming you and so is the little one!" She grinned back at me.

"Do you want a lemonade with ice?"

"Ohhhh, yes, please! I'm parched!" I handed her an ice cold lemonade, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll answer it, sweetie." I called as I walked towards the door.  
I opened it and there stood the Glee kids.

"Oh, hey, kids! What are you doing here?" Emma turned her head to face the door and her eyes grew wide.

"Hey, Mr Schue. We just wanted to see how Miss P is." Smiled Tina.

"Oh, er, come in." I opened the door and the kids strolled into the living room, where Emma was sitting.

"Hey, kids."

"Hey, Miss. How are you?"Asked Sam.

"I'm fine thank you, Sam."

"That's good. What about the baby?" He asked.

"The baby is fine, thanks for asking." She smiled at them.

"Can-can I feel your bump?" Asked Rachel. Emma turned to me.

"Erm, I don't think that's suitable, Rachel. I'm your teacher." She replied.

"Please, I-I just want to know what it feels like. Above the top, obviously!"

"Erm, okay, then." Emma straightened up her back and allowed Rachel to place her hands over the bump.

"Wow. How does it feel? Knowing that you have a life, growing inside of you?"

"Erm, it-it feels weird. I mean, I've never felt so overjoyed or happy to wake up knowing that me and Will we have a family one day. Of course I have dreamt of it before, but now... Now it's just so, so, so realistic."  
Rachel removed her hands and returned to the seat she was sat in.

"So. Why are you actually here? Shouldn't you be out at the parks or something?" I asked. They all laughed.

"Well... We wanted to see you. Plus, we have some brilliant news!" Exclaimed Kurt.

"What's that?" I asked, eagerly.

"Well. Sue has agreed that as long as you don't press charges, she will quit! She has even signed a contract!" Emma gasped and stood up.

"Re-really?" She said.

"Really!" Mercedes replied. I ran to Emma and hugged her. The kids joined our hug. The kids backed away and I got onto my knees. I placed my forehead against the bump and kissed it.

"We have done it, baby! We've done!" I stood back up and kissed Emma firmly on the lips.

"I-I think we should leave." Said Finn as he pushed all the other kids outside.

"Bye kids!" Me and Emma went to shut the door behind them.

"Celebratory drink?" I asked.

"Will, don't tease me. I can't drink, remember?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." I ran my hand through my hair. She pulled me closer and her hands gripped my shoulders.

"I love you, so much." She muffled into my top.

"I love you too." I lightly pushed her back.  
"Bath?" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"That would be lovely." She replied.  
I took her hand and lead her into the bathroom. I turned the taps on and set it to the right temperature. I poured some bubble bath in and mixed it around. I got undressed and placed the clothes into the laundry basket. Emma done the same. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her belly. I stroked the bump and kissed it.

"Hello, baby. We don't know whether you are a boy or a girl yet, so can I call you that?" Emma giggled.  
"Thank you. Uh huh. Yes. Yes, your mummy is beautiful. Yes, yes she is wonderful. You can't wait to see us? We can't wait to see you, either, baby. We love you." I kissed the bump again and stood up.  
"Come on, let's get in the bath!" I sat down, in the bath, and Emma got in after. She sat with my legs either side of her bump. She leant back and sighed. Her hair smelled of the coconut shampoo and conditioner we used. I stroked her hair, gently. I poured some shower cream onto my hand and rubbed it into her stomach, shoulders and back.

"Ahhh, that feels so good. Mmm..."

"You like that, huh?" I grinned.

"Oh, yes." She relaxed once again. I sat there, circling my fingers around on her stomach when she bolted up right.

"Did you feel that?" She grinned at me.

"I think so."

"The baby. It-it just kicked!"


	18. Chapter 18

One Month Later. Month 5. 150lbs.

Emma's POV:

"Eurgh." I groaned. Ever since the baby started kicking last month, it just wouldn't stop.

"Belly rub?" Will asked.

"Yes, please." He crouched beside me and started massaging the bump. He placed his cheek onto the bump and at the next kick, he stood up. He rubbed his cheek.

"Ow." I giggled.

"Hurts, doesn't it?!"

"It doesn't hurt as much as it hurts you, sweetie. If I could, I would swap with you for the next 4 months." I smiled at him.

"You would want to be a woman for 4 months, carrying a baby? Will, women are supposed to be the pregnant ones because we are stronger!" I poked my tongue out at him.

"If you weren't so heavily pregnant right now, you would be lying on your stomach while I tickled the death out of you!" He gently tickled my ribs.

"Ow. Will. Pl-please stop! Stop it! Please! Stop!" I laughed while I rubbed my ribs.

"Ah, but have you learnt your lesson or shall the tickle monster be brought out?"

"You are such a kid." I laughed then walked into the kitchen. I made Will and I a cup of tea then went to sit back down on the sofa.

"So, what lessons do you have planned for when we go back, in two days?" I asked Will.

"Thanks, baby. And nothing much, just stuff. And, once again, you aren't going back!"

"Yes, I am, Will. I told you that I have decided I'm not taking my maternity leave until 2 weeks before the due date! I'm not discussing this! AGAIN!" I huffed.

"Okay, okay. Anything you say. But if the baby drops when you are walking through the corridors..."

"Will." I cocked my eyebrows up.

"Sorry." He placed his hand around my shoulder and shuffled closer to me. He kissed my neck.  
"I. Love. You. So. Much." He said each word between breaths.

"I love you too but I am far too tired at the moment to be doing this."

"It's only 7 o'clock?"

"I have to carry this little munchkin around for a whole day for 9 months! Give me a break! They constantly push on my bowels and you know how I don't like using the school toilets!"

"Don't go back then!"

"Tough. I'm going. And I'm going to bed, so night. Love you lots, sweetie."

"Love you too." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
I waddled up the stairs and got changed into my pyjamas. I lied on the bed but I couldn't get comfortable. I couldn't lie on my front, so that was out of the question. Lying on my sides hurt my ribs and lying on my back was just plain uncomfortable.  
I heard Will get into bed a few hours later.

"Em, you still awake?" He whispered.

"Yep, unfortunately."  
He rolled over so his face was next to mine.

"Cuddle me?" He said.

"I can't lay on my sides, Will."

"Here." He placed a cushion under my ribs and it was no longer painful to sleep on my sides.

"Thank you."

"It's okay. So, where's that cuddle?" I wrapped my arms around him and I got as close to him as I could, with the bump being in the way.

"I can't wait to get this thing out of me!"

"Neither can I. One, we will be a happy family. Two, I can cuddle you properly. And three, we can get back to our 'shenanigans'." He winked at me. I playfully slapped his arm and he laughed.

"I miss my skinny body. I miss my clothes."

"Don't worry, you will get them back, shortly!"

"I know but I just want to see the little monkey, now!"

"Me too." He cupped my face and kissed my lips. Passionately. We only came up when we needed to breathe.  
We eventually fell asleep, in each others arms.  
When I woke up, I found Will staring at me, smiling.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a beautiful sleeper?"

"Did I ever tell you that you're a pervert!"

"How am I?"

"You watch me when I sleep?!"

"And?... I've seen you before... In many different ways... You're my fiancée and baby carrier... Can I not stare at you anymore?"

"Ohhhh, shhh!" I grinned at him.  
"Come on, let's get up." I sat up in bed and wiped my eyes. Will rushed out of bed and made his way to my side of the bed and helped me stand up.

"For madam." He bowed.

"Thank you, sir. But I am afraid I can still stand up without assistance!"

"Okay, well. If you ever need help just call me." He nodded.

"I do that anyway. You're my knight in shining armour!" He kissed me on the nose.

"And you're my damsel in distress and I can save you whenever you want." He grabbed my hand and walked downstairs.  
"I need to finish off my planning for tomorrow. Have you finished your pamphlets, sweetie?"

"Ummm, yeah."

"Have you picked out what you're going to wear?"

"Yep. My top with 'Hands Off The Bump' and handprints, talking to you, obviously! And some tracksuit bottoms. Gosh, I've gone Sue Sylvester style." He chuckled at my comment.

"I'm so glad she quit." He wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Me too. At least I will feel a bit safer!"

"How's the scar?" He ran his hand over the cut from the operation on my stomach. I flinched.

"A little tender, but okay."

"Sorry. What about your arm?"

"It's okay, get's a little stiff at times, but okay."

"That's good."He kissed the back of my neck then sat down to carry on with his teacher planning.

"Will, can ask you for a favour?"

"Anything for my Cinderella."

"When the baby is born, do you- do you think we could, maybe, have another child? You know, after a few years. It's fine if you don't, it's just I've really enjoyed this experience, and sharing it with you has made it so much better. So, what do you say?" His face lit up.

"Will that be cutting our 'shenanigan' time out, again?" He winked.

"Well... That depends... And we will have to do lots of 'shenanigan's' to get there, again." I winked back.

"Hmmmmmmm... Mission accepted."


	19. Chapter 19

One Month Later. Month 6. 157lbs.

Will's POV:

Emma and I were now back at school and we have had no difficulties. Sue quite, as she said, and Roz Washington has taken her place. Emma is still getting bigger and she has gained 35lbs. She was 5lbs of the expected weight gain so we shouldn't see much more growing. She was getting more tired and more restless at night so I now sleep on an extra mattress on the floor, beside her.  
Emma hasn't been getting many appointments so she tends to come to Glee everyday now and the kids swoon over how big she is getting.  
I was sat on the piano chair while the kids were gathered round Emma.

"Miss P! You're getting bigger every time we see you!" Said Rachel.

"Is that an insult?" She replied.

"No! No, of course it isn't! I'm just saying how wonderfully pretty you look!"

"Awh, thank you, Rachel!"  
I nudged Rachel in the back and whispered in her ear.

"Nice save." She nodded at me then returned to her place in the circle.

"Ooh." Emma said. He protective hand made it's way to it's usual place on her stomach.

"What's up?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, nothing. The baby just kicked, that's all. Ooh. And again. They obviously know we're talking about them!" A few kids chuckled.

"Right, let's hear your songs from this week's assignment, 'Ladies Of The 80's!'" I told them. Santana, Brittany and Quinn stepped up first. A few other Cheerio's made their way into the choir room.

"Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey!"  
The Cheerio's made a perfect dance routine to go along with the 1982 hit.

"Well done, girls. That was brilliant."

"Thanks, sir." They all said in unison.

"That's okay." The hand hit 4:30pm and it was time to go home.  
"End of Glee, kids. See you tomorrow. Remember it's all day practise tomorrow! Be here first thing!"

"Is Miss P coming?" Asked Tina. We all looked over to Emma.

"I've got no appointments so if that's okay with Mr Schue?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah, that's fine! You don't need to ask, you are as welcome here, as you are in your office!" The children cheered.

"Okay, thank you. See you tomorrow, kids." She replied.

"Bye Miss! Bye Sir!" They walked out and I started to pack up. Emma came up behind me and gave me a kiss.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too but what was this for?"

"I'm very hormonal, Will and if you haven't realised, I've had to sit on my hands to not fulfil my desire to rip your clothes off."

"Are you being serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"No. Wow, Em. I thought you, you know, didn't want to have 'shenanigan's' while you are like this?"

"As I said. I'm hormonal and these desires are fluctuating. Please can we go home before you have no clothes?" I laughed.

"Okay, let's go." Emma clasped her hands together the whole car journey. I often found her staring at me.  
"And you call me the pervert for staring at you when you sleep!?" I chuckled, again.

"Please don't joke about this, now. This is a serious matter!" I carried on chuckling. She slapped me on the arm.

"Ow! Okay! Okay! I'll stop!" We reached home and we got out of the car. We unlocked the door and Emma walked upstairs.  
"I'll be up in a minute?" I called after her.

"Okay. Hurry, please." I put our bags down and made my way upstairs. As soon as I walked into the bedroom, Emma pushed me to the wall.

"Wow. You are so strong." I smiled at her. She kissed me. She started unbuttoning my shirt and fully undressed me. I laid her on the bed gently.  
"Is-is this okay?" I asked her as she laid beneath me.

"Uh huh."  
We went through the process again and after 10 minutes, she was worn out.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just not as energetic as I was 6 months ago!" She breathed heavily.

"It's okay! Just try to calm your breathing down before you have a panic attack! Through your nose, out your mouth. There we go." Her breathing steadied as we lied on the bed.

"Thanks for that, Will. I didn't think that you would actually go through with it."

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. I'd do anything for you." She smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"It's 5pm. Shall we go downstairs and prepare dinner?" I asked.

"Hmm, okay." We stood back up and threw some clothes on. We walked downstairs and I started preparing our dinner while Emma was watching telly. I sat beside her while the food was in the oven. "Will?"

"Yes, Em?"

"When the baby is born, can you be there? I mean, there, there. Not in the waiting room."

"Of course, sweetie."

"Thank you, I love you." She placed a delicate kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too!"  
I got up to sort the dinner out and called Emma to tell her to come and sit down. She sat opposite me at the table and picked her knife and fork up.

"Thanks. It smells lovely."

"It's okay." We sat eating our dinner in, sort of, silence. Occasionally making small chit-chat and sipping form our drink.

"So," Emma said as we finished our meal, "I was thinking that once the baby has turned 8 months, I'm going to go back to school."

"Oh, yeah? Where are we going to leave the baby?" I questioned.

"They have small nursery at McKinley. Our child could stay there while you have classes and I have appointments. If we have some spare time, we could take them to the staff room to feed them or just play with them. It's also a great way for them to make friends."

"That's a wonderful idea, Ems."

"I know right! And I was also thinking that on Saturdays, we could, maybe, take them to the park or the beach or something?"

"That would be fabulous." I took our plates back to the sink and washed up.

"I can't wait until we get to be a proper family!" Exclaimed Emma.

"Neither can I."


	20. Chapter 20

One Month Later. Month 7. 164lbs. Weight gain so far: 42lbs.

Emma's POV:

It was now Month 7 and my bump was still, definitely, growing. I'm still getting people come into my office wishing us luck and congratulating us.  
Me and Will have been helping each other at work and we have been getting things done quicker than normal.

It was the week of the 7th ultrasound and I was starting to get worried. Will had weighed me and I had gained more than the average woman during her pregnancy. I asked the Doctor, during the ultrasound, if anything was wrong.

"Excuse me, Doctor?"

"Yes, Emma." He replied while scribbling down notes in his book.

"Is the baby okay?"

"It's fine, why would you think that it's not?" He questioned.

"I've gained more weight than expected. I don't want my baby to come out with a deadly problem!"

"I can assure you that your baby is fine. Women tend to gain different amounts of weight during their pregnancy. This is because of their body shape. Your body shape is fairly different to other women, therefore, your weight would vary." He smiled at us.

"Okay, thank you."

"It's okay. Here." He handed me the ultrasound video and cleaned the jelly off of my bump. We got up and walked to the car.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Alright, I suppose."

"What's up?" He looked slightly worried.

"My feet kill. I am so thirsty and hungry and oh yeah, I want our baby out, now!" Will chuckled.  
"What's so funny then, Mister?"

"You asked me if we could have another child last month, remember?"

"I must of been high on those hospital drugs." He laughed, again.

"Sure you were! Now come on, shuffle your bum into the car. I need the toilet, desperately!"

"You need the toilet? I need the toilet practically every 10 minutes!"

"I know, baby. You just need to be patient with the little munchkin!" He kissed me on the forehead, then we drove off. We arrived home shortly and started on the photo album.

"Will?"

"Yes, my Cinderella." He called from the kitchen.

"Do you think we could watch through all of the ultrasound videos, now?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's see our little munchkin grow!" He grinned at me. He placed the DVD in the DVD player. He came to sit beside me. We sat watching our little dot grow to a, nearly, fully developed baby. It shocked me to think that this was all happening inside of me. And so fast. The days have dragged on a bit, but, to be honest, it hasn't felt that long since I told Will about it.  
I picked his hand up and placed it on my bump while the baby was still kicking. He started rubbing my belly. Recently, Will has also been rubbing stretch mark oil into the bump to reduce the scars when the baby does, eventually, arrive.  
We finished watching the videos and I turned to Will to find tears in his eyes.

"Will? What's up?" He burst into tears.

"I-I love you so much and we're starting a family in no less than 2 months and it's-it's wonderful! I promise you I will be a wonderful husband and dad to our child. We're going to be so happy together, Emma. Please don't ever leave me!" He was on his knees in front of me and his head was resting on the bump.

"What do you mean 'leave you'? I will never leave you! I told you that the day you proposed to me! I also told you that the only baby I would have with you would be real! And here we are! 'I will' is false, Will. You already ARE a wonderful husband and dad!"

"But-but, we're not married?"

"I don't care. I don't care if we are friends, best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, fiancé's or husband and wife. You are mine and that's all I care about. I love you, Will Schuester. So much."

"I-I love you too." He stood up and so did I. I reached my arms around his neck and he rested his arms on my hips. We snuggled as close as we could and we kissed. We didn't break the kiss until we needed to breathe. He rested his forehead against mine.

"You've asked for a few favours off of me, so now it's my turn, right?" He started rubbing my back.

"Right." I replied.

"So, I want you to promise me that, when the baby is born, okay? If we have any arguments of any sort, not that I want to, and we, erm, we split... Again, not that I want to... Promise me that I still get to see the baby?" I stepped back out of his grasp and pushed my fringe out of my face. My eyes grew wide.

"Are-are you saying that you're going to split up from me when I give birth?" My bottom lip started trembling.

"No! No of course not! Why would I do that!? No! All I want to know is that in an event of that happening, can I visit, like, on weekends to see him/her? Please?" He pleaded.

"Well, here's one thing. I'm never going to let you go, whether you like it or not, okay? And secondly. No. You can not visit them."

"No?" His face dropped.

"No." I repeated.

"Wh-why not? Why can't I see my child if we split?"

"Because even if we do argue and 'split', it wouldn't last very long, would it? And I'm telling you this now, we will still be living here, together."

"Promise?"

"I promise. And you know I don't break my promises."


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! I know I normally alternate between Will and Emma's POV, but these next couple of chapters are in Emma's POV for certain reasons, which are for me to know and you to find out, when you read! Enjoy! Review, Fan and Favourite!

Emma's POV:

"Month 8. 170lbs. 48lbs weight gain." Will said as he weighed me and recorded it into the photo album on an early Monday morning.

"Why won't you stop growing!?" I queried as I stroked my, now, massive baby bump.

"I can't believe you've still got a month to go, you already look like you're about to burst!" I added Will to the list of people who had already told me this.

"I know. I'm gigantic!" He smirked at me.

"Gigantically beautiful!" He enveloped me into his arms.

"So I AM fat now and you're not going to deny it?" I cocked my eyebrows up.

"Oi, don't start on me, Missus." He gave me a wink.

"I can't wait until I finish work, in two weeks!"

"I told you to take earlier maternity leave!"

"I know, but I didn't realise it would be this hard to walk or do anything!" He chuckled.

"Come on, it's 7:40! We have to get to school!"

"Oh, the joy. Can I sit in on Glee today? I've got no appointments and I haven't been for a while." I asked while finishing packing our lunches.

"Yeah, sure. The kids have missed you. But make sure you don't end up ripping my clothes off!" He winked at me and I slapped his arm.

"You know that wasn't my fault! And I thought you liked that?" I smirked at him.

"I did, but I'm not risking hurting the baby!" He patted my stomach.  
We exchanged lunchboxes and gave each other a kiss on the lips. We grabbed our bags, keys and mobile phones and left.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as Will stopped at a red light.

"What's up? Is it the baby?"

"Yes, it's the baby!"

"What's happened?" His arm reached across to me.

"It kicked really hard!" He sighed.

"Don't do that again! I thought you had gone into labour!"

"Oh, honey! Don't you think I would of been making more noise, if I was?" I smiled at him.

"I don't know..."

"Thank you, anyway."

"It's okay, just don't EVER do that again!" I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Anything for you, my dear." We shortly arrived at school.  
We climbed out of the car and walked hand-in-hand into the corridors. We walked into a mass of children.

"Out the way! Lady with a baby! Come on, shift it!" Will was shouting at the children who were in the way. I blushed.

"Will!"

"What!?"

"Don't shout that out! It's embarrassing!"

"Oh, how can I be an embarrassment? Me? Noooo... I just don't want you falling down any stairs, AGAIN!" He placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, okay. You have been let off this one time!"

"Phew!" He said sarcastically.

"Oi, leave it out! I've got to pop into my office to get some stuff. I'll meet you in the choir room in 15 minutes at the most?"

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then. Love you."

"Love you, too." We gave each other a kiss on the cheek and walked towards our offices.  
I unlocked the door to my office, and stepped inside. I sat down at the desk and looked around inside the drawers. I found what I was looking for. I had been putting a photo frame of pictures, from the ultrasound, together to give to Will. It was now complete, seeing as I would not be having another ultrasound, since yesterday. I wrapped it up and placed it into a bag. I wrote out a card to him. It read;

'_To my dear fiancé,_

_Words can not explain my love for you or how happy you have made me, these past 8 months. You have helped me through so much since I met you, 3 years ago and I don't know how to thank you enough. You have helped me with my OCD and, because of you, I am so much better. You were there when I needed a friend, when I was upset or had news to share with. Even when we were both taken. My love for you has been ongoing, ever since I met you in the halls on my first day at McKinley. This school will always be 'our' special place. And as the kids have explained, 'We Found Love In A Hopeless Place'. _

_I will never forget the day you asked me to marry you. It was a dream come true. I was overwhelmed and I didn't know what to say. That was one reason why I will never forget it. The other reason is that we conceived our little munchkin that day. And I have enclosed a little something that will remind you of our love that we have shared. _

_I love you, William Schuester. Don't ever change.'_

I placed the card into the bag and stood up. I walked out into the hall and locked my door. I started walking towards the choir room. I knocked on his office door and he looked up. He smiled and opened the door for me.

"Hey, the kids don't know you're here, so keep quiet!" He said while placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Okay. I've brought you something." I whispered as I passed the bag to him. He opened the card first.

"Aw, Ems. You didn't need to do this!" He gave me a goofy smile.

"I did. There's more." I nodded to the bag and he reached back in and pulled the picture out. He looked at me.  
"Open it."  
He slowly unwrapped the paper and his mouth dropped.

"Em, this-this is beautiful. Th-thank you! I will keep this in here!" He leaned over and gave me a hug.

"It's okay. I love you."

"I love you, too. Let's get Glee started. Stay here for a minute." He walked into the choir room.  
"Hey, kids! Right, I've got a special guest for you, today!" I head the kids 'ooh' and 'ahh'.  
"Come on in!" He gestured for me to walk into the room. As I did, the kids came running up to me and pulled me into a group hug.

"Miss P! We've missed you so much!" They all said.

"I've missed you, too!" They all cooed over the baby bump. Will pulled a chair out for me. I sat down and watched the children perform.  
Halfway through Rachel's performance, I grabbed Will's arm. Another hand reached my belly.

"Will."

"Emma?" I gasped.  
"Em, don't play tricks on me, again. It isn't funny and you had me plain scared!"

"This isn't a trick, Will. The baby is coming, NOW!"


	22. Chapter 22

Emma's POV:

I looked down and there was a puddle of water at the bottom of my feet.

"Now?" Will gasped.

"Yes, Will! NOW!" I gave him a worried expression.

"But-but you're only 8 months gone!?" Will shared the same shocked expression as me.

"I know, just get me to the hospital!"  
The kids just stood there gawping. Quinn rushed over to me.

"Alright, Miss P. I'll help you, okay?" I gave her a short nod. She clamped my hand as I breathed heavily.  
"Okay, right, breath in your nose, out your mouth." I done as she instructed as Will dialled 999.  
"Breath..."

"I AM BREATHING!" I shouted at Quinn. The kids gasped.  
"Gosh, Quinn, I am so sorry! It's the hormones!" She gave me a polite smile.

"It's okay, I've been in this situation and I'm going to help you through yours!"  
Will got off of the phone.

"Erm, they-they said that they want you at the front of the school, if you can get there, so that it would be easier." Will's face had drained all of it's colour out, by now. He was as pale as a white sheet.

"How the heck am I supposed to get out there!?" I screamed.

"I can't carry you, and you can't walk. Oh, God. It's going to have to be here!"

"I am NOT giving birth to my child in a choir room in front of 13 children, Will!" A few kids sniggered.

"Finn, help me up." Arty announced. I screamed in pain, as another contraction hit me.

"Why? What are you doing?" Finn asked, as he lifted Arty up.

"I'm letting Miss P use my wheelchair to get to the front doors."  
I looked at Arty.

"Are-are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, go. Now. You've got a baby to deliver." He smiled.

"Thank you so much, Arty!"  
They wheeled the chair closer to me so I could get into it, then Will wheeled me down the corridor, as Quinn ran beside us.  
"YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST, WILL! SLOW DOWN!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry!" He shouted back. I held my stomach.

"Does it hurt much more?" I said to Quinn.

"A lot!" She said back.  
My face dropped.

"I hate you for doing this to me, Will! I hate you!" Quinn laughed. We arrived at the front doors and the ambulance was already there. The paramedics lifted me into the ambulance and placed me on the bed. They attached many machines to me. Will sat beside me and held my hand.

"It's time. We're finally going to be a family." He grinned at me and kissed my hand.

"I know." I smiled back. Quinn sat watching our little moment and smiled. The sirens were going off so we arrived at the hospital, fairly quickly.  
I got rushed into a private room and Quinn and Will followed me.

"Er, Quinn? I don't think this is suitable for a student of ours, to view?"

"She's staying. She knows what I'm going through and she can help. If she wants, that is?" She nodded.  
They laid me on another bed.

"What pain relief were you hoping for, Miss Pillsbury?"

"An epidural, but I'm taking it that's not happening, anymore?" I sobbed.

"I'm afraid not. We can only give you gas and air, now." I screamed and clenched the bump.

"Ems, why are you crying?" Will asked.

"It's the hormones, Will. You wouldn't understand."

Will looked worried and Quinn grabbed his hand. The Doctors left the room to get suited up.

"Where did they go?" Will asked.

"To get ready, calm down, Will! You're more worried than me!" I replied.

The Doctors walked back in, in their scrubs.

"You ready?" Asked one Doctor.

"As I'll ever be." I replied. I was taking regular breaths of the gas and air.

Will came round to the other side of me and grasped my hand, while Quinn done the same on the other side. The Doctors were barking orders at me.

"Now, Emma!" They exclaimed as another contraction shook my body. I done as the Doctors instructed.

"Come on, Miss P. You've nearly done it!" Shouted Quinn.

"Come on, Ems." Said Will, as he clenched my hand even more than I was doing so to his or Quinn's. I took another breath of the gas and air.

"It hurts, so much." I sobbed.

"I know, baby. I know. You just need to push through it." A few Doctors and Nurses laughed while I gave him a scowl.  
"No pun intended." He carried on. Will wiped my forehead free from sweat with a towel. At this precise moment, I forgot about my OCD. I forgot about the germs, the mess and everything else. All I was focused on was this baby and the world I was about to bring them into. I took another breath of gas and air as another contraction attacked me.

"One more push, Emma. Come on, you can do it." A few Nurses and Doctors said to me. The last contraction came, and I pushed. The sound of crying filled the air and my eyes released a waterfall of tears.

"Congratulations, Emma. It's a boy." The Doctor said as they cut the umbilical cord. Will grinned at me.

"A boy, a baby boy!" Will exclaimed. He bear hugged me and gave me a kiss. The Nurses carried our baby boy to the scales to weigh him and wrap him in a towel.

"What are you going to call him?" Quinn asked as a Nurse brought the baby over. She placed the baby in my arms. I cradled the little boy, OUR little boy, as I looked up at Will and nodded.

"Jonathan." Said Will. I smiled.  
"Johnny, for short." I stroked Jonathan's nose. All of a sudden, another sharp pain shot across my body. The Nurses took Johnny away as they checked me over. They felt my stomach. A few looked concerned and they went to collect the Doctor.

"Will? What's happening to me?" I questioned Will, with a fear I have never experienced before.

"I-I don't know, honey. It will be okay, I promise." He rubbed my arm, up and down. I looked over to Quinn to try and find out but she just shrugged her shoulders, as well. My fear was building when, suddenly, the Doctor walked back in. The Doctor pushed down on my stomach, and I winced. The Doctor grinned.

"Congratulations, you're having twins."


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, everybody! I'm afraid I'm nearly at the end of this fan fiction! Tell me whether you want a sequel or not, I've got a few ideas but not sure whether to actually write the story. Message or Review telling me what you want me to do!? Once again, this is in Emma's POV. I apologise! Please enjoy!

Emma's POV:

"Excuse me?" I asked. Will's hands became sweaty and he lost grip. He fell to the floor. A Nurse sat him on a chair and he regained consciousness.

"T-twins?" he stammered.

"Yes, congratulations!" Replied the Doctor.  
"We need to get this second baby out, Emma. Quickly. Before it loses its ability to breathe. Okay?" I nodded but I was too shocked to register the instructions he had given me. But then a contraction occurred. Nurses gathered around me, again. Quinn was still stood there holding my hand and telling me everything was okay and Jonathan was fine and that he was absolutely gorgeous.

I was scared, to tell the truth. I was scared that me and Will wouldn't be able to support A child financially, let alone TWO. We had nothing ready. We only had one of everything. We didn't have enough clothes, nappies or food. I'm not ready for this, I never was. Taking a step from virgin to parenthood was a bigger step than I expected. It frightened me. Frightened me so much that I often woke up sweating, crying. But Will would always be there for me. Holding my hand, wiping my tears. Will was my hero, he had truly saved me from the mess I was with my obsessive-compulsive disorder. He encouraged me, cared for me, and through everything, he loved me. He loved me and that was all I cared about. When I was around him, everything was better. My OCD had practically disappeared. A new side of me would show and I wasn't afraid to show him that, because he was my first, proper, true, love. And he will be my last.

"I-I can't do this, Will! I can't! I can't!" I started sobbing.

"Yes, yes you can, baby. Come on! You can do it! Just think that two minutes ago, we were a proper family. Not knowing that another little one is hiding in there! Now, in another two minutes, we WILL be a proper family, you, me, Jonathan and our other child. Please, Ems, you can do it!" I smiled a smile filled with sorrow and grabbed his hand again.  
I was back to stage one. Giving birth. I hadn't experienced so much pain in my life and now, I had to go through it again.  
I pushed at the next contraction, and with that. It was over. Once again, the sound of crying circulated the room. The Nurses rushed over to the scales and repeated their job.  
Will gave me another hug and a massive grin. Quinn gave me a hug.

"Congratulations, Mummy Schue." Quinn said.

"Thank you, so much, Quinn. I don't know what I would've done without you!"

"It's okay, Miss P. Anytime."

"Call me Emma." I smiled at her and she nodded.  
"And anytime? Ohhh, no. I don't think I'll be doing this again anytime soon!"A few Doctors and Nurses laughed, so did Will and Quinn. The Nurse brought our other child over.

"Congratulations, one of both. It's a girl." They grinned at me.

"You can name her." Said Will.  
"I named Johnny so it's only fair for you to call our other beauty." He explained. I thanked him.

"Eleanor. Her name is Eleanor."

"Ellie for short?" Will asked.

"Ellie for short." I replied.

"I'm just going to pop to the ladies bathroom, be right back." Said Quinn. She got out of her seat. Will got handed Jonathan while I sat cradling Eleanor. Our two, little munchkins.

"He looks like you." I said to Will pointing out Johnny's cute butt chin and curly hair.

"I hope so too!" Replied Will. I giggled at him.  
"She looks like you, as well. As beautiful as ever." He pointed out Ellie's ginger hair and dimple in her nose.

"Aw, thank you, Will." I said, smiling at him.

"I've got my two leading ladies and my main man." Will said, jokingly. We kissed, gently.

"Look who I found!" Exclaimed Quinn as she burst through the doors. The Glee kids walked in carrying balloons, flowers and cards. Will smiled at me and laughed. The kids slowly approached the bed.

"Awhhhhh!" They all sang, in unison.

"We would like you to meet, Jonathan and Eleanor." I told them as they cooed over the children.

"Johnny and Ellie, for short!" Interrupted Will.

"I swear you were only expecting the one?" Asked Santana. I smirked at Will.

"Funny story, really. Turned out there was two!" I said, sarcastically. A few of the children laughed, including Santana.

"Haha, very funny Miss!" She replied. I grinned back at them. The kids handed me balloons, cards and flowers and I thanked them all.

"We've got something else. A song." Said Tina.

"All you ever do is sing for me! At the hospital!"

"I know, but you two deserve it." Explained Mercedes.  
"You've helped us with everything we've ever had wrong and now it's our turn to help you!"

"But that's our job! And I'm pretty sure you were the ones who helped me propose to Miss Pillsbury!?" Laughed Will.

"Hmmm, maybe. Maybe it was our clones. Now let us sing!"

"Okay, okay. Go ahead." Puck started playing his guitar. I smiled at them, lovingly.

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,

I'll sail the world to find you.

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,

I'll be the light to guide you.

Find out what we're made of,

When we are called to help our friends in need.

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3!

I'll be there.

And I know when I need it,

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2.

You'll be there.

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah.

Ooooooh, oooohhh, yeah, yeah.

If you're tossin' and you're turnin',

And you just can't fall asleep.

I'll sing a song beside you.

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,

Every day I will, remind you.

Oooh,

Find out what we're made of,

When we are called to help our friends in need.

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3!

I'll be there.

And I know when I need it,

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2!

You'll be there.

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah.

Ooooooh, oooohhh, yeah, yeah.

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry.

I'll never let go, never say goodbye.

You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3!

I'll be there.

And I know when I need it,

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2!

You'll be there.

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah.

Ooooooh, oooohhh.

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you."

"Thank you, kids. That was really kind." Will told them.

"It's okay."

"Erm, I think you better let Miss P get some rest. You can see her soon, I promise." The kids nodded and left.

"And you too, please, Quinn." She nodded as well and followed the others.

The Nurses took Johnny and Ellie out of our arms and laid them in the cots next to us.

"Will, we don't have enough supplies?" I told him, weakly.

"It's okay. We will survive. All I care about now, is you, Ellie and Johnny. Our little family."

"Our little family."

Jonathan Schuester- 13/2/2013- 4:36pm.

Eleanor Rose Schuester- 13/2/2013- 4:42pm.


	24. Chapter 24

This is the last chapter, guys! Enjoy!

5 Years Later. Summer Holiday.

Will's POV:

"JONATHAN SCHUESTER! GET HERE NOW." I yelled into the garden, where 5 year old Jonathan was pulling Eleanor's hair. Emma rushed out.

"What's happening?" She asked, worried.

"They're fighting, again! ELEANOR! PUT THAT STICK DOWN!" I demanded as Ellie went to pick up the biggest stick possible, probably to clump her brother with! Emma rushed over to them and pulled them apart.

"What have I told you about pulling Ellie's hair, Jonathan?" She said, crouching on the floor, while combing her hands through Ellie's ginger curls.

"Lot's of times. But she started it!" He replied.

"No I didn't!" Interrupted Ellie.

"Hey! I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it! Now what do you need to say?" Emma cocked her eyebrows up at the twins.

"Sorry mummy, sorry daddy." They said in unison.

"That's okay, now to each other." Emma instructed.

"Sorry, Ellie-bellie."

"Sorry, Jon-Jon." They hugged each other and Emma stood up. I smiled at my wife, and we went inside.

Emma and I have been married for 3 years, now. We were enjoying every single bit of it. She eventually decided not to double-barrel her name, so she is plainly 'Emma Schuester'. We brought a new house, a bigger one with a garden and a play house, for the twins. We had moved closer to McKinley and the twins school was, literally, right round the corner.  
The Glee kids graduated 4 years ago, but our house always seems to be 'The Reunion Centre', when the kids are back in town. We made all of the kids god-parents, so that if anything was to happen to me or Emma, we know we can trust them at looking after the twins.  
Ellie and Johnny started school a few months ago and they have already made so many friends. They enjoy school and they can't wait to tell us about their day, when we get in from work.

"I can't wait until this stops." Emma said, referring to the fighting. She sat on the sofa and I sat next to her and placed my arm around her shoulder. She snuggled in closer.

"It won't." I replied.

"Really? I never fought with my siblings..." She explained.

"Nope, I always fought with my siblings. Like cat and dog, we were." Emma sighed.

"It's too distressing! They're making me age!" I laughed at Emma's comment.

"How? You're only 35!" She placed her hand on the top of her curls.

"A grey hair, Will. A GREY HAIR." I looked to where she was pointing.

"You would look very sexy with grey hair." I winked at her. She slapped me.

"If you're trying to get me into bed again, stop. I've had my fair share of pain in this relationship, when these two were born!" I poked my bottom lip out. I crossed my arms.

"Unfair." I smirked at her. Emma rolled her eyes and stood up.  
"Why you leaving me!?" I screamed in a baby-like voice.

"I'm getting food for the children! I'm not exactly going to starve them!" She giggled.

"Ohhhhh." I replied. I flicked on the telly and scrolled through all of the channels.

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" I heard Emma shout into the garden.

"COMING MUMMY!" I heard them reply, as they ran into the living room and sat on the sofa's. Emma walked in holding 3 plastic plates containing a sandwich, some crisps and a carton of juice.

"One for Johnny." She said as she passed the blue plate to Johnny.  
"One for Ellie." She said as she handed Ellie her plate.  
"And one for daddy." She joked as she handed over the green plate. The twins chuckled.

"Thank you, mummy." They exclaimed.

"Thank you, mummy." I replied, sarcastically.

"Watch your tone, Mister! Or mummy may have to tickle you to your death!" The kids giggled, again.

"Oh, please don't! How I would hate for that to happen!" I winked at her as I shoved a handful of crisps in my mouth.

"You are disgusting!" She said as she walked away, laughing.  
We all finished our lunch and I took our plates to the sink. I turned to face the kitchen island and Emma was sat reading a newspaper, with her glasses on.

"New glasses?" I asked as I perched beside her.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"They're incredibly hot." I nudged her arm.

"Stop it, Will. We have kids." She was being serious this time.

"Okay, Mrs Schue. Anything, for you. Oh, haha! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!" I childishly explained.

"How incredibly funny, Will. Now let me read my paper, in peace!" Her tone was getting sharper.

"Okay, okay. I'll go." I stood up and went to the fridge.  
"Want a glass of lemonade?" I asked her.

"Yes, please. It's really hot in here."

"That's just you." I muttered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, that was nothing. Nothing." I gave her the glass of lemonade and went to sit down on the sofa, again.  
About 20 minutes later, Emma came to sit beside me.

"Sorry about earlier. I'm just not feeling very well." She told me.

"It's okay, sweetie. I was enjoying watching you get angry by me teasing you. You're funny when you're angry."

"Funny? Is that all you think of me? As someone who is 'funny' when you get on their very last nerve! The kids do that anyway!" She huffed.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean it!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I kissed her neck. My lips found hers and we kissed, passionately.

"DADDY'S KISSING MUMMY! DADDY'S KISSING MUMMY!" Chanted Johnny. Ellie rushed in and gasped, the giggled. Emma blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"I don't know... It's one of my flaws." She replied.

"I know. You done that the day I knew I wanted to marry you." I told her.

"Oh yes." She remembered.

"And the day you told everyone we were having these little munchkins." I told her, as I pointed to the children.

"Mummy? When are we going to have another brother or sister?" Asked Ellie.

"Ellie, I don't think we are going to have anymore babies, I'm sorry, sweetheart. No more brothers or sisters." Ellie's bottom lip started trembling. Emma stood up.

"But that's where you're wrong." Emma interrupted. I cocked an eyebrow up.

"What?" I said.

"I'm pregnant."

Well... That was it! The end of the story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sequel or not? You decide! I've got an idea for a new fan fiction. This time, it's going to be a JayMatt story! Thanks for reading! Please fan, favourite and review!

P.S. WEMMA WEDDING!


End file.
